Together
by CherryArrow
Summary: He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong. SasukeSakura
1. Chapter one

(**a/n: **Well… I hope you guys like it. Enjoy)

**Summary: **He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong. (SasuSaku)

--

--

Chapter one

Eternal serene, the moon ruled over star-strewn vaults of cloudless sable night, like a round shield of flecked amber, casting pale light to the earth below. Vagrant breezes swept passed her pale face, cooling the heavy warmth a bright summer day had left in its awake.

Sakura looked over her window. She couldn't sleep. As she looked, she saw a dark figure. The person was soaked and obviously he's wounded. He looked up. Sakura gasped. _Sasuke-kun…?_ He didn't see her. Then he landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

Sakura couldn't help it; she jumped off from her window.

--

--

Sakura looked anxiously at the boy lying on her bed. She should bandage him. "Sasuke-kun…?"

No response.

She knew he was awake. "Talk to me if you're awake."

"You don't have to do this you know."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I know… but… Here let me bandage your wounds." Sasuke pushed her away. "I don't need it." Then he got up. "I have to go."

"No!" Sakura grabbed his sleeve. "You're injured!"

"I don't care."

"Well I do!" Sakura protested. "I have to bandage you."

_If I let her bandage me, she'll shut up. _"Fine."

Sakura smiled. "Do you want to take a shower?" Sasuke paused. "Ok. But what should I wear?" Sakura snorted. "What do you think? Of course my father's clothes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He was too tired to argue with her.

--

--

"Here, all done."

Sasuke raised his arm. _Not bad_. "I'm going now." Sakura looked disappointed. But did not say anything. She sniffed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"No."

He put two fingers on her chin and lifted her face up, she instantly blushed, "You are." Sakura didn't say anything. Realizing their gaze met, Sakura wanted him to kiss her. Badly. But he turned his head away. "See you tomorrow."

--

--

Sakura was happy that she was put into the same group as Uchiha Sasuke. She has been in love with this boy since she was young. She lost her best friend because of him. But that's not his fault, now is it?

She sighed as she walked her away towards the bridge where the Team 7 always meets. Sasuke was already there. "Ohayo."

Sasuke didn't even look at her. She felt bad. All day long she flirts with him, but all he does is give her a glare or saying. 'You're annoying'. She wants to be loved.

"You're annoying."

He did it again. Why does he always say that? To make her feel bad? Embarrassed?

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned back, "Morning Naruto."

Sakura pulled strands of hair back to her ear. Her hair was cut during the Chuunin Exam. Sasuke didn't really care how her hair was cut. She just said 'I want to change my hair style'. Sakura looked down and didn't say anything.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at her. _What's up with her?_

"Yo… good morning everyone. I was attacked-"

"Sensei… don't even bother." Naruto sighed. Kakashi-sensei shook his head in disappointment.

--

--

Sasuke had learn how to use Sharingun during the fight with Haku. He wasn't surprised, after all, he came from the Uchihas. Sakura thinks she is useless. Always being protected by Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke. She never did things right. She sighed as she sat down next to the tree.

"Yo."

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke's face. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke threw a bottle at her. "You must be thirsty."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, Kakashi told me to give it to you." Sasuke said and he went off.

--

--

Sasuke once lived in a happy family. Until his older brother destroyed it. He killed their parents, the whole Uchiha clan. Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you doing in the weekend?" Naruto asked Sakura when they were finished with the training. She shrugged. "I don't know. My parents are out of the town-" Her voice trailed off. She realized what she just said. She stole glance at Sasuke. He is very sensitive about 'parents'. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Because, you don't like it."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

Sasuke sighed, "Why are you always annoying?"

"Why do you always say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because you are annoying."

"And so are you." There was silence. Sakura never speak to Sasuke like that. Never.

"You're calling me annoying?"

"Yes, sometimes." Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"Everybody, let's eat ramen!" Naruto announced.

"Not again…"

**_To be continued…_**

--

--

(**a/n: **How was it? Please review! And tell me what you think!! Thanks!)

**-Cherry**


	2. Chapter two

(**a/n: **Well I'm glad that someone is enjoying this fic. Really… thank you. Anyway this is chapter two. Well anyway, I think this song called 'Missing' by Evanescence really matches Sakura's thoughts about Sasuke.)

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto!!

--

--

Chapter two

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked through her closet, trying to find something to wear. Her red costume is a bit old now so she decided to change another costume. She held up this skirt. _Wear this? _She took off her jeans and put it on. _Hmmm… not bad, but I won't wear this, it's not easy to move when you're wearing a skirt._

Sighing, she took out her old clothes and put it on.

--

--

Sasuke was there, as usual. He is always the earliest out of those three. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." He barely looked at her. Sakura sighed. _As usual…_ She never gets responses.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

"Good weather isn't it?" Sakura said looked up to the sky. Still no response, as if she was talking to the air. Sasuke sighed. "Sakura." He spoke her name as if it's some foreign language. "Why do you even bother."

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"I don't know." Sakura said. "I like to stand by you, talk to you, even though you don't respond. Sorry Sasuke-kun, I must boring you. I know you hate me and stuff…"

"I don't hate you."

Sakura smiled. "That's what I want to hear."

"You're annoying."

"You're too."

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms. Then a cheerful voice broke the silence. "Good morning Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"Morning." Sakura said.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Kakashi-sensei arrived late as they expected. He cleared his throat. "Ahem… you guys have a mission today." Naruto's face lit up. "Really!!! What is it Sensei?? Neh, tell me! Tell me!!" There is eager in his voice. Obvious, he is trying to beat Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said calmly. "You're annoying me." Sakura winced. _Does he say that to everyone??_

Naruto clenched his fist. "Go to hell Sasuke."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're weak."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah… what to prove that?"

"As you wish." Naruto snarled as he raised his left fist. It was Sakura who went between them. "Ahem… excuse me. I'm trying to listen here." Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Ok. The mission is." Kakashi said, looking at the threes' faces and smirked.

--

--

"Ok, why does Kakashi-sensei is telling us to go survive in the woods for four days??" Sakura whined.

**_Flashback_**

_"A woman is living in the woods for a quite a long time." Kakashi explained. "I need you three to destroy her." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ano sa, ano sa. Kakashi-sensei sa. Why do we have to kill her?" Sasuke sighed._

_"Because she is a dangerous nin."_

_"Aw, she's only a woman!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"She's a woman, but she's dangerous." Sasuke said and Naruto glared. "Why you-" Kakashi sighed again. "You need to travel through the woods for four days. That's the quickest way." And with a POP, he disappeared._

**_End of flashback_**

"Sakura."

She turned her head around and looked at Sasuke. "Yes?"

"Stop complaining."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Whatever you say." Sakura smirked.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. Why is she acting like that? She usually just pouts if he had told her that.

--

--

Sakura sat under the tree and gazed up in the sky. She was pretty sure that Naruto and Sasuke are asleep. She can hear the water flowing in the creek. She smiled quietly; she liked that kind of noise. The winds brushed pass her face, strands of hair tickling her face.

She started to sing to herself.

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away._

"Yo."

Startled, Sakura spun around and saw Sasuke standing next to her. She blushed crimson. "I-I thought you're asleep?!"

"Can't." He replied.

"Oh."

"I like your song." Sasuke told her.

"T-Thanks…" Sakura blushed again. She never liked people to listen to her sing.

"Dedicated to someone?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down and whispered. "Yes. I'm telling him my thoughts about him. But it's hopeless, he'll never return my love." Sasuke didn't say anything at this.

Then he got up. Something swept passed Sakura's cheeks, just like feather. "Good night." Did he just kiss her???? Sakura's mind is screaming now. She straightened her face and smiled at him. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

**_To be continued…_ **

--

--

(**a/n: **Finished this chapter! What do you think?? Please review! Thank you! See you in the next chapter)

**-Cherry**


	3. Chapter three

(**a/n: **Sorry if I didn't update as soon as I can! I got school… TT Well anyway, thank you guys for those reviews! XD I read them all… Anyway that song doesn't belong to me, so yeah, anyone can use it… lol. This is chapter three! Review please!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! But I own this story!

-

-

Chapter three

Sakura was woken up by the bright sun light, she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke already are awoke. She yawned, as she got dressed behind the bushes. _Today is going to be a long day_ She thought silently.

She saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting by the fire drinking. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Sakura asked.

"No." Came Naruto's tiring reply. Sakura sighed and shook her head. _Men can't cook… I nearly forgot about that. _"I'll make some."

Naruto grinned.

-

-

"You can cook well." Naruto commented as he took another bite on his food. Sakura smiled. "My mother taught me when I was around ten years old. She said it would be useful someday."

"Well she's right." Naruto said. "You'll make a good wife when you grow up." Sakura blushed. "N-Naruto!" Naruto grinned. Sakura looked down. _Marriage…_

Sasuke put his bowl down and got up.

"Hey where are you going?" Sakura asked, anxious.

"Going for a walk."

"It's dangerous for you to walk alone in the woods." Sakura stated. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care." Then he was gone.

Sakura got up as well. "Excuse me. I have to go after him."

"Be back, we'll be going soon." Naruto said and he lay down for a nap.

-

-

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura panted as she catches up with Sasuke. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Why did you follow me? I want to be alone." Sakura frowned. "I don't you want to be alone, but it's dangerous for you to walk alone!"

"And it will help me if you're here?"

Sakura paused. _He's right… I'm weak; I can't do anything about it. _

Sasuke noticed her expression. "You're here, let's get going." Sakura looked up. "What?"

"Do you want to come with me or not?" Sasuke asked. Sakura paused and gave him a small nod.

Suddenly Sakura felt her falling. Then everything went black

-

-

"Sakura…"

_Cold and damp…_

"Sakura!"

_Someone is calling my name…_

"Sakura!" Sasuke shook her hard. Sakura blinked. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She got up and rubbed her head. "Ow… where are we?" Sasuke looked around. "I think we fell into a cave." Sakura shuddered in fear. Sasuke looked at her. "Are you afraid of caves?"

Sakura hugged her knees and looked down. "I hate dark places." And then she started to cry. Sasuke looked around helplessly. He is stuck in a cave with a crying girl. He could only do one thing.

He put an arm around her and hugged her tight. "It's ok, I'm here." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. She stared up at his old, onyx eyes. This is too much for Sakura, his scent… his eyes… all that would make her kiss him. He wouldn't want that. Too his surprise, she pushed him away. "I-I'm o-ok." She stammered, blushing. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Any girl would want Sasuke to hug her and tell her 'it's ok, I'm here'.

Sasuke smirked. He knew it now. She is afraid.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke got up and took out a small torch out of his pocket. "We're going to find the entrance." Sakura shuddered again. Sakura got up. Sasuke turned on the torch. "The torch is not too bright. I have to hold your hand in case you get lost."

Sakura blushed at that. "H-Hold hands?" She choked out.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Yes." And he grabbed her hand and started walking. Sakura blushed, she was glad that it's dark so Sasuke wouldn't see her blushing.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke glanced back at her. Sakura looked up. "Huh? Yeah I'm-" He cut her off, he pulled her closer to him. "It's quite cold here. We should stay close."

Sakura blushed. "Ok…" She really wished that he would kiss her.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked.

"… Yes." Sakura managed to say. Her eyes widened in fear as the light dimmed down. "Crap." Came Sasuke's voice. "Batteries ran out." Sakura felt afraid. She didn't realize how tight she is holding Sasuke's hand. It's completely dark around them.

"It will take a while." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura looked around helplessly, if she can find any light. She suddenly felt hot breath on her skin. Then something soft pressed against her lips. Her eyes widened. She felt dizzy. _Is that Sasuke? _Her mind is screaming. She always wanted this. Always. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She always wanted her first kiss to be somewhere romantic. But this is enough for her. Kissing in the dark isn't as bad as she thought.

They gasped for air. Sasuke started to push her away. "I'm sorry… I didn't know what happened to me." Sakura touched his arm. "You don't have to apologize."

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. Sakura grabbed his sleeve. "Do you like me?"

"No."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know!"

Sakura's hand dropped. "I see…"

It felt good, Sasuke had to admit. It felt really good. He wanted more. What is this feeling? He can sensed that Sakura is crying. "Oh god… Are you crying?"

"N-No." Sakura sniffed.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's get going."

"We can't even see." Sakura said.

"Are you going to trust me?"

Sakura paused. "Fine."

"Here, take my hand." Sasuke said. "You can't see." He added as he stretched out his arm. Sakura took his hand and stood up. "I hate this." She mumbled.

"Don't we all?" Sasuke asked.

They didn't talk about a couple of minutes. Then Sakura spoke. "Why are you seeking revenge?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke paused. "Because my brother killed the one I love the most."

"Love…" Sakura said, she thought that 'love' word sound very weird against his lips. "Revenge will only make you suffer. What if you do kill him? He can't bring your loved ones back. He'll die, but what for?"

"You don't understand!" Sasuke said angrily and threw Sakura's hand away, making her stagger backwards. "Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't want you to be like that." Sakura said sadly. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to do that as well…" Sasuke looked at her angrily. "You don't understand a thing about me! You have a family! You are spoilt! I think you're weak, arrogant and selfish! You don't really care do you?"

Those words stabbed into Sakura's heart. "Weak… arrogant… selfish…" She repeated those words painfully.

Sasuke just realized what he just said. "I didn't-"

"You're right." Sakura said quietly, tears are coming down from her eyes. "No wonder you don't like me."

"No I didn't mean-"

"Leave me alone." Sakura said coldly. Sasuke felt surprised, this is the first time that Sakura ever talked to him like that. She began to walk away.

"Sakura!" Sasuke asked. "Where are you going?

"Out of here."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Let's go together! If you go alone it will cost you trouble."

"That's what you want isn't it?"

"No!"

Sakura sighed. And said. "Fine, I'll come with you."

"I don't hate you." Sasuke said. Sakura didn't say anything. "Come on let's go. I'm hungry." She said and pulled Sasuke's hand.

-

-

(**a/n: **How was it? Please tell me what you think! Review please! Thanks a lot! XD)

**-Cherry**


	4. Chapter four

(**a/n: **I just read the _coolest _doujinshin of SasuSaku! It's fantastic! It's awesome! Ahhhh! I want mooooorree! Ok I'll stop that now… anyway thank you guys so much for those reviews… hehe, feel free to review this one XD)

-

-

Chapter four

Sakura woke up groggily and tired. She glanced at her wristwatch. _6.48_ She read, yawning. She wants food. She just ate a piece of bread last night; she found it in her pocket. Hopefully, they will be out of this cave today. Sakura glanced at Sasuke sleeping across her. She found herself going red. _What am I thinking?_ She has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke for nearly 5 years… She loved him more than anything. She hoped that one day, he will love her back.

"You're early."

Sakura jumped when Sasuke spoke. "S-Sasuke-kun!" Her face was flushed. He got up and stretched. "We better get going…"

"Er… now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"But isn't it too early?"

"If you want to get out of this freaking cave by afternoon."

Sakura sighed and followed him.

-

-

It was around 1.30 when they got out of the cave. Sakura smiled to herself. She couldn't believe they are actually **out**. All they need to do is to find Naruto. He must be worried.

"Er… do you know where we are?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "We have to find it."

Sakura froze.

_What the hell is that? _Her eyes widened as the two figures came in sight. _Oh my gosh…_

It was Neji and Tente. They were leaning towards the tree. **Kissing**.

"T-Tenten-san?" Sakura gasped. Her mind is racing. Tenten and Neji quickly broke apart. Tenten looked up with her cheeks flushed.

"S-Sakura-san!"

Sakura blushed. It was embarrassing watching a couple kissing. "W-What are you guys doing… _here_?" She finally choked out. Sasuke looked away, looking kind of embarrassed.

Neji didn't show any emotions. Tenten smiled shyly. "Oh, we are on a mission…" _Mission_? Sakura thought. _Kissing?_

"Er… sorry to disturb you…" Sakura said. "We, er, better go now."

"Do you know where you're going?" Neji asked, Sakura jumped when he spoke. It's really rare for Neji to talk. It must be really hard for Tenten and Lee.

"Actually we are **not** lost." Sasuke said, "We just need to find our teammate."

Sakura nodded beside him.

"Ahh… Naruto-san?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded again.

"He was here before."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"He went to look for you."

Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke put his hand on his hair and looked down. "Oh **great**. We have to find him now. Can't believe that dobe."

"Neh…" Sakura asked. "Would it be easier if we find him on our own."

Sasuke paused and looked at Sakura. "Yes… I guess."

-

-

"I think we are lost…" Sakura stated after one minute of thinking. Sasuke groaned. "What? We just started walking about ten minutes." Sakura shrugged. "Well the forest is big."

"Neh Sasuke-kun."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke groaned. _Why am I here stuck with a **girl**? _"I don't have any food. So don't ask me."

"I hate this…" Sakura mumbled.

"Do you think I don't?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura looked at him. "Will you calm! You have been acting like this since yesterday! What the heck is your problem?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You."

"Well fine." Sakura said angrily. She never talked to Sasuke like this in her entire life. But she realized how she hates this when he talks like that. "Be that way. Everyone is your problem Sasuke-kun. Why don't you open up to people sometimes? We all open up to you. While you shuts yourself inside like a caged bird!"

"I don't need you to lecture me."

"Well you do!"

"Leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone! Don't you get it? We're **stuck** in this stupid forest. Where would I go?"

"Just shut up."

"Make me."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

Oh no… this is bad… Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Sakura's eyes widened. One part of her wants to kiss him back. But one part of her is hesitation. Why did he kiss her? He never liked her before. Sasuke broke away and smirked down at Sakura. "Well I didn't get any responses." 

Sakura is too shocked to speak.

"That shut you up." Sasuke stated.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To shut you up of course."

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. He paused. _Oh no… not again_… "No."

"Have you loved **anyone** before?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and said quietly. "Yes… my parents, my brother and the people in my village. They were so kind to me. Until my brother destroyed everything."

"You know revenge isn't going to help." Sakura said.

"You know nothing."

"I do…"

"What do you know then? Having to loose loved ones to your own brother?" Sasuke said, "Never mind, I don't want to argue with you."

"I know… it's very hard… isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura's arms wrapped around him from behind. "I understand Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke didn't push her away. Instead he clutched her hand. "Thank you."

They stood like this for about a couple of minutes. Then Sasuke opened his eyes and dropped her hand.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke cupped one hand on her mouth and pulled towards the bush. "Shh, someone is coming!"

-

-

(**a/n: **Ahem… so how is this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!)

­-**Naoko**


	5. Chapter five

(**a/n: **Hmm, this fic is doing great! I will keep writing, -nod nod- Thanks for the reviews last time! Arigatou! Anyway this is chapter five… XD. I'm so happy, I'm getting Naruto DVD soon! And the keychains! I already bought the Hikaru no go ones. That cost me 35 bucks. But who cares. They are going to ship Naruto ones soon! So happy XD. My Japanese teacher so rock. She has tons of manga in Japanese and she lends them to us!)

lxl

Chapter five

Sakura and Sasuke laid still on the ground. Sakura hardly dare to breath. She is afraid. She turned her head a little and looked at Sasuke. His expression is stern and anxious. His arm stretched down and reached for his kunai.

Sakura turned her head back. She frowned when she realized what she was seeing. _Orange clothes… blonde hair… wait a minute._

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Where were you guys?"

"We were…" Sakura said uneasily. "… Lost."

"Nanda? Lost?"

"That's a long story."

lxl

"So… you guys spend one night together in a cave?"

"That's not what you think." Sakura blushed and looked down. She wants to know what Sasuke is thinking right now. Embarrassed? Nervous? Or annoyed? _He did say I'm annoying. _She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I-Ie… It's nothing." Sakura forced a smile. "I'll just go and make some dinner for us… I bet you guys are hungry."

_Sasuke-kun… why are you not saying anything?_

It was three month ago. That Naruto announced that he doesn't like Sakura anymore? He set his eyes on the caring, lovable Hyuuga Hinata. It's true. She has loved him for a long time. He finally noticed her feelings towards him. And after a few weeks. They are officially going out. Sakura is happy for them.

**Now,** Sakura discovered that Tenten and Neji is a couple. Surprise, surprise. Sakura never expected Neji to fall in love. She even imagined Neji dying alone. (a/n: Ack! Sorry Neji lovers! I love Neji too… Don't kill me for this…)

He is always cold. But then he found Tenten…

_Ah… love is wonderful isn't it?_ Sakura thought as she puts carrots into the pot.

"What's wonderful?"

Sakura nearly jumped. It was Sasuke. _Oh my gosh, did I say that out loud?_

"Er… it was nothing…"

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

_Why would I mind? Strange question. _"Of course not. Please sit."

Sasuke sat down beside her.

"Were you thinking about Neji and Tenten?"

Sakura froze and put down her knife. _He reads minds?_ "Yes… I was…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Sakura started. The yelling of Naruto tripping over a teapot saved her. Sakura gave an apologizing nod at Sasuke as she puts down her knife. She went over to Naruto, wiping her wet hands on her clothes. "Naruto! Be careful will you?"

"Akuta zhan…" (Translation: Sakura-chan)

lxl

"What do you want?" A man dressed in black asked.

"The girl…"

"You don't want… **him**?"

"No, just bring me the girl…"

The man smirked. "Of course, I will get the girl, and **that** will kill him slowly."

lxl

Sakura decided to take a midnight bath. She doesn't care if it's cold. That will make her think clearly. She doesn't mind now, Naruto and Sasuke are asleep. She doesn't have to worry.

Sakura started to undress herself. _Tonight as been colder than usual… is it because we are near our victim? Probably…_

She stared up at the moon, as she gets into the water, naked. She loves staring at the sky. It's the stars she loves the most. But there's one thing she love more than the stars.

Sakura doesn't know how long she's been in the water. But finally she decided to get up. She dragged herself slowly to her towel and clothes. She froze as she heard some noise.

I don't have anything clothes on… 

_It might be our enemy…_

_Move Sakura, move! _

She won't budge. She's too frightened.

"Sakura?"

She went pale as she saw the face of Sasuke. "Wh-?" He stopped. And stared. He didn't realize it was Sakura out there. He thought it was some kind of enemy. "I-" _It's… beautiful…_ It's the first time he ever seen a naked form of a girl. Then he realized what he had done. "Sumimasen. I-I didn't realize it was you…"

Sakura was too shocked to scream. She covered her mouth as she grabbed her towel. And then she ran back to her tent.

lxl

Sakura woke up groggily. She still couldn't believe what happened last night. It was the first time that a man has see her naked. She closed her eyes for a moment. _It was so embarrassing…_

Footsteps approached. Sakura froze.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called but didn't come into the tent.

_Naruto_… "Yes?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Naruto said, "I thought you are sick because you woke up quite late. Sasuke and me are already up." _Sasuke…_

"Ah, gomen, I'll be there in a minute." Sakura replied and she got up. She stretched her arm out for her red dress. Her face is still red. _I can't let this distract me… _

lxl

"Ah… good morning." Sakura stammered. _Do not stammer! Eek! _Naruto grinned and stood up. "Sakura-chan, you look flushed." That got her. "I-I do…?"

"Neh, Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned around to face his rival. "Did something happen to Sakura?"

Sasuke and Sakura both blushed. She replied quickly before Sasuke could answer. "No! Of course not Naruto! I'm (hehe) fine!"

Sasuke looked away. He was too embarrassed to say something. He was shocked to find Sakura completely naked. She had taken him by surprise. No, more than that. Shocked really. He has never seen a girl or a woman naked. He never intend to.

**You enjoyed it do you?** An inner voice smirked.

I do not!

**Oh yes you do! Aw, don't worry, every men in the world has the same thought as you. A body of a woman is the best gift for men!**

I said, I. Do. Not. Enjoy. It! I was just shocked… that is all…

**Is that all?** **You sure?**

Who the hell are you? Get lost.

**I'm your inner mind… Sasuke-kun.**

Go. Away.

**I can't go away. I'm you.**

I don't believe this. The whole thing is bizarre…

**Aw… you will understand when you get married.**

I won't ever get married.

**You're clearly popular with girls. Why won't you get married? Hm, what is that girl's name? Sakura isn't it? She's really sweet.**

Grr… get lost.

**I can see that she loves you very much! She has beautiful features. Big emerald eyes that only shines for you, cherry lips that belongs to you, her body-**

Shut. Up.

**Ooh! Getting a bit nervous isn't it?**

GET LOST!

"Oi, what are yelling at Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Shut up already." Sakura turned her head and looked at Sasuke anxiously. "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" She puts her light fingers on his back. "Are you feeling sick?"

Sasuke looked at her. He didn't know what he was doing but his hand reached up and touched her lips lightly. Sakura's eyes widened. Then Sasuke realized what he was doing. "Ah! Sumimasen…" Sakura blushed and got up. "I-I'll get some water…"

Naruto watched her go. "You are strange Sasuke." He said after she left.

"I don't have time to talk to you right now." Sasuke gritted his teeth, he didn't know why he had done that.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. "Well! It seems like you like her very much."

"Impossible… She's annoying."

"People can change. Anyway, she's not that annoying."

"Shut up dobe."

"Why don't **you** shut up?" Naruto flared.

"Becau-" Sasuke was about to say something but was cut off my Sakura's shriek.

"Sakura!" They both said in unison.

lxl

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards her voice. "Are you alright!" Sakura is on the ground, face pale as a sheet. _There's no enemy around…_

"A-A snake!"

"Snake?"

"It bit me!"

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

**Ooh! Getting a bit worried.**

Get lost; I don't have time for you. She's my teammate.

**Is that all?**

Shut the hell up.

"Where?"

"H-Here…" Sakura sobbed as she pointed down at her left thigh. Sasuke didn't wait for another reply and pulled up her dress. Sakura kind of blushed. It can't really tell because her face was still pale. Sasuke noticed the two bloodstains. "It's not good. The blood needs to come out."

"H-How?" Sakura quivered.

Sasuke didn't wait for her and bend down, pressing his lips against her thigh. Sakura gasped. Her fingers grasp the grass tightly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke looked up. "I'm trying to suck the blood. I'm not taking advantage of her." Sakura blushed of that comment. She felt the pleasure rushing to her head. She doesn't want it to stop.

After a few moments. Sasuke spit out the blood and wiped his mouth. "You're alright now."

Sakura felt dizzy. "T-Thank you…"

You kissed her thigh! How exciting! 

It's not called a 'kiss'!

**Whatever you call that. It's clearly that you enjoyed it.**

I do not!

**Aw, of course you do. Kissing a woman's thigh is not easy. Unless you're making love to her…**

I will never do such a thing!

**(haha) I don't believe you. You know she enjoyed it too. **

Urgh, just get out. And leave me alone.

lxl

(**a/n: **Eek! How is it? Not too bad? This chapter is the longest so far! Well anyway, please, please review! I love them! XD Thanks and see you next chapter!)


	6. Chapter six

(**a/n:** Gah! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! Anyway, thank you for your reviews! I never expected to be that popular… -ahem- I'm recently addicted to this Taiwanese TV show. Meteor Garden. Which is based on this anime, Boys over Flowers. It's sooooo freaking good! –thumbs up- Vic Zhou is hot!)

lxl

Chapter six

"Sa-ku-ra-cha-an!"

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. It's already morning. "Ouch Naruto… You're hurting my wrist." Naruto looked down and dropped her arm. "Ah! Sorry about that. Good morning!"

"Morning…" Sakura said, she didn't really remember what happened a night ago.

"You don't have to _go_ into her tent and tells her to get up dobe." A familiar voice snorted behind Naruto. He grimaced and turned back, smirking. "Jealous Sasuke?"

"Shut up, I never said I am."

"The little handsome, brave, _cool_ Sasuke actually is jea-lous." Naruto said slowly, trying not to laugh. Sasuke glared at him and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry to cause you all the trouble." Sakura apologized.

"Why apologize?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… I mean, maybe you guys are much better if you go without me… I'm a girl after all…" Sakura said, blushing a little. She sometimes wished that she would never be born. She feel depressed, and angry at herself.

"I don't really mind." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and got up. "I'll fetch some breakfast. You must be hungry." _They are **so** in love…_

lxl

"Hey… Naruto, this is actually _good_." Sakura said in surprise.

Naruto laughed. "Not bad huh?"

"Wow… I'm stunned." Sakura said.

"1 out of 5." Sasuke said quietly beside Sakura. Naruto stood up. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"I said **1 out of 5**, which means, not good. Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you-"

"Ano…" Sakura said. "Do you want water? I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you."

"Eh?"

"I don't want to stuck with this idiot." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto. (Naruto: you are dead.)

"Oh…" Sakura blushed. "Ok, I don't mind." She bent down and picked up three drink bottles, with Sasuke following behind her, hands in his pockets.

Naruto's angry expression eased and smiled. _Let those two have their time together… I'll just take a quick tap…_

lxl

"Nice day, isn't it?" Sakura said, looking at the sky. "I love looking at the clouds. They are beautiful. I wish I can sketch them, but of course, I can't right now."

"You draw?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura smiled and looked at him. "Yes I do."

"Maybe I'll see them someday." He said silently. Sakura stared at him. _Did he just say '**I'll see your drawings**'?_ _Ehh?_ Sasuke glanced at her. "Did I say something strange?"

"Um… no." Sakura blushed and looked away.

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, to make her look at him. "What do you say?" Sakura stopped breathing. He is so close that he could just kissed her right now. Her heart skipped a beat. "O-Ok."

Sasuke halved smiled and let her go. "Good." Sakura blushed.

"You know… Naruto asked me to treat you better." He said.

"He… did?" Sakura asked. "Why? I thought he's over me now. Isn't he with Hinata-san?"

"He's asking me to take care of you." Sasuke said.

"A-And?" Sakura breathed, she's afraid to know the answer. She can just feel her legs go weak when Sasuke looked at her. "And I will."

What does he mean by that? Since when did I like him that much…? Why do I even like him? He gives me cold looks, ignores me. But I just like him even more every time I see him. Why…? I… I'm really is foolish… Falling for someone like him. He probably never will get married. It's painful…

"… Sakura…"

I hate myself.

"Sakura?"

She looked up. "Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't notice…"

"What is it like to be an only child?" He asked, looking up at the sky. We approach the stream and I bend down. Sakura looked thoughtful. "Lonely…"

"Lonely?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "My parents go to work everyday and never come back until 11 o'clock at night." She put the filled bottle down and took the unfilled bottle, dipping it into the water. "I don't mind though because I'm used to it."

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"You're thinking about… your brother?" Sakura asked, reading his mind.

He grimaced. "Yes…"

"Sorry."

"Why apologize?" He questioned.

"Because looking at me made you think about your brother." Sakura got up. "Let's go, I'm finished."

"I'm not disgusted when I look at you…" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura smiled. "I know. But I'm annoying."

Sasuke half smiled. "Yes I know."

lxl

"You guys are **late**." Naruto complained. "What were you doing? Kssing?" He sniggered. Sakura blushed. "Naruto! We're nothing like that!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I know, it was a joke."

"Yeah and it's not funny." She snapped, sinking herself onto the ground. "God I'm tired."

"Yo-shi! I'm going to clean up now!" Naruto said, pulling his sleeves up. Sakura smiled. "You're so cute Naruto." Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with surprise.

"Eh? Sakura-chan! You're finally in love with me!" Naruto said happily. "But too bad! I'm in love with Hinata!"

"I'm just saying you're cute. That doesn't mean I'm in love with you, stupid." Sakura said. "You're just c-u-t-e. Ok?"

Sasuke looked annoyed. Naruto noticed.

"Sasuke! You're jealous aren't you?" Naruto teased. "You're jealous that Sakur-" He didn't finish, because Sasuke punched him on his cheek.

"Ouch! What's that for!" Naruto demanded. "I was just joking around! For God's sakes! Will you grow up?" Sasuke glared. "Leave me alone."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I said leave me alone." He said and walked off.

"Wait…"

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. He will be alright." Naruto said as he got up from the ground. "Man… he punches harder that usual today. What's up with him?"

lxl

"Sasuke-kun?"

He jerked his head up in surprise. "Sakura! How did you know I'm going to be here!" Sakura smiled and sat beside him. "You said you liked quiet places."

"Hn."

"Are you…" Sakura said slowly. "…jealous?"

He suddenly turned his head at her, making his hair sway. "I'm not!"

"You're right… how could you be jealous at me." Sakura said embarrassedly. "I'm so stupid."

Sasuke turned his head back. "I… didn't know why I hit Naruto. Maybe I was angry."

"For what?" Sakura asked, her heart thumping.

"I… don't know…" Sasuke said. "I'm acting so weird these days and I don't know why. Maybe something- someone is causing this."

"I… see…"

"Well I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For saying Narutowas cute."

"I'm not-"

"I know, I know. Youwere not jealous. But I'm apologizing anyway."

"Why do you always apologizing?" Sasuke asked, his hand going through his dark hair.

"I… am?"

"Yes, you always do."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No…" He replied. "I like you just when you're yourself."

"I-"

_**THUMP**_

"Sakura…?"

She had fainted.

lxl

(**a/n: **Gosh that took me a while! Anyway, I'll update ASAP next time! Sorry for the late update. –sweat drop- I'll talk to **everybody **next time! Haha, me like talking. Anyway, this friend of mine, she said she likes Naruto and Sakura pairing. People are strange isn't it? My favourite one is SasuSaku! (duh…) Then there's Tenten and Neji! –grin-

If you have time, please tell me your favourite pairing! Hehe… Thanks! See you in next chapter! And please do review this chapter! Ja ne!)


	7. Chapter seven

**Author's Note: **I'm addicted to violin now… they sound so nice. I wish I could play it, but I only can play the piano. I'm in Grade 8 right now. Violin had always been my favourite instrument. My mother said when I was a little kid; I like the jump and move a lot so that's why she told me to learn piano. Lame aye? Anyway… let's not talk about family history now…

**New addiction: **Maple Story. Anyone play that game? (My hands are so cold now that I can hardly type. But I'll cope with it. It's so cold here.)

Thank you for those reviews in the previous chapter! I'm grateful. XD.

**chelailynn: **Yeah it's short. I'll try and make it longer. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! XD

**juju-chan: **Yes! SasuSaku is the best! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nadeshiko-archer: **Ahaha, my fic is bloody brilliant isn't it? (just joking) Thanks for the review!

**Gothrbrat: **Yes haha! I like love triangles! Thanks for the review!

**AznNarutoGrl-91: **You'll soon find out! Thanks for the review!

**PrincessFreakAnime: **Thanks for the review!

**Sasukefurever: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien: **I am… XD thanks for the review!

**Anne-twilight: **Thanks for the review!

**AnimEvivvErz: **Naruto is so cute! XD thanks for the review!

**Hopeless-girl: **Yep, happy! Thanks for the review!

**Catherine: **Haha, SasuSaku rule! Thanks for the review!

**Saiyan princess5: **Ooh saw your fic! Couldn't review because I still have virus… sorry. Thanks for the review!

**bRat: **Thank you for the review!

**Allyluv: **Haha, I'm so glad! Thanks for the review!

**Jazzy Uchiha: **Yep, thanks for the review!

**Springninja: **Hehe, you'll have to find out, I am evil. Thanks for the review!

**Kuanna: **Yeah, it seems like I'm taking forever. Sorry about that. Thanks for the review!

**Sweetdude: **Thanks for the review!

**n n: **Wow… you're like the, I don't know, maybe 10th person who told me that today. Thanks for the review!

**Lori012389: **Ooh! Sorry about that! Thanks for the review!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx: **Yeah I'm gonna do that. Thanks for the review!

**CaTzPoSt: **Yesh! Thanks for the review!

**Millie-chan: **God! I love ShikaIno and NaruHina too! It's so cute! Thanks for the review!

**Iwonn: **SasuNaru…? Yeah it's ok… but I'm not a very big fan of Yaoi hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Nikki-14 angel: **Haha, I know! (Just joking)Thanks for the review!

**Darkphoenixsaga: **Yesh mashter! Thanks for the review!

**SasuSakuforeva-iloveSasuke: **Yep! I can tell by the first time you ever reviewed! Haha, thanks for the review!

lxl

**_Chapter seven_**

"Sasuke what happened to her?" Naruto questioned as he carried Sakura in his arms. Sasuke looked up and said. "She fainted." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's not you?"

Sasuke glared and muttered something like 'idiot'.

"What do we do with her?" Naruto asked, trying to act as innocent as he could.

Sasuke looked at him with disgust. "Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"You're acting like we've kidnapped her!"

Naruto grinned and didn't say anything. Sasuke quietly rest her in her tent, pulling covers over her. He frowned. _She's so hot._ He looked at her flushed face and place a hand over her forehead. _She's burning._

"Naruto, get a towel and some water." Sasuke commanded. Naruto looked up. "What?" He asked blankly.

"I said-"

"Yeah I heard what you said." Naruto grinned and ran off. _I was right Sensei. She could melt the ice._

_**FLASHBACK **_

"I'm concerned about Sasuke." Kakashi sighed and he looked up at the sky. Birds flew pass them. Naruto looked up, his deep sapphire blue eyes twinkling. "Why Sensei?"

"_I- Sasuke, deep down, he wants to kill his brother, Itachi, I'm worried." Kakashi said. Naruto looked down and didn't reply. They didn't speak about a few minutes. _

_It was Naruto who broke the silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." _

_Kakashi's eyes widened and laughed. "No Naruto. It's not your fault. I'm just very sad that no one can actually reach him. He's cold as an ice. He was different back then, he was happy, nice and a loving person. Of course, what else does he need? He had his loving family and friends. But his elder brother destroyed it." Kakashi sighed as he searched his old memories._

_Naruto glanced at him. "I know someone might reach his heart."_

_Kakashi smiled. "You're talking nonsense Naruto. He once told me, no one could open his heart."_

_Naruto grinned. "You never know Sensei. Just wait."_

**_FLASHBACK _**

"You're wrong Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto mumbled and released a happy laugh. _I can't wait to tell Hinata, she'll burst into tears of joy. _

lxl

Sakura stirred beside Sasuke. He stared as she slowly got up. She then blinked. "How did I get here?" Her voice was harsh and coarse.

"I carried you."

"Oh." She felt her cheeks heating up. _He didn't do anything… right? No, he's not that kind. Silly me._ "T-Thanks…"

"No problem." He replied. Then he glanced back to see if Naruto's back. Sadly he isn't. Turning back to Sakura, he said. "You better lie down. You don't want your fever to be worse."

"No I'm feeling okay." Sakura said firmly.

"No you're not. Lie down." Sasuke said.

"Please Sasuke-kun, can you- I mean, can we just sit by the stream?" Sakura asked hopefully. Sasuke stared into her eyes. "No Sakura. Your fever will get worse."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sakura said.

_Don't worry about me…_ The words echoed in Sasuke's mind. "But you're not _fine_. You have a fever."

"Just a little while?" Sakura asked. "Please? I really want to go there. I reckon it's the best place I've ever been to."

Sasuke gave up. "Fine, but only a few while." Sakura beamed. "Thanks." She slowly got up.

They walked towards the stream quietly.

"It's beautiful." Sakura commented as they sat down on the grass. The water shimmered in the sunlight. Sasuke blinked. Sakura pulled strands of hair back behind her ear. She breathed. She loved the scent.

"Yeah…" Sasuke quietly agreed.

Then Sakura noticed a cut on his wrist. Her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun, you're hurt…" Sasuke glanced at his wrist. "Oh it's nothing, got it when I was carrying you."

Sakura frowned. "Here, give me your wrist."

"What?"

Before he could do anything, she grabbed his wrist. "I can heal it." Blue flames covered her hand. She placed it on his wrist. Within a minute, it was done. "Here you go." Sasuke's eyes widened and stared at his arm. "Hey it's… healed."

"Of course it is." Sakura said. "Tsunade-shishou taught me." She smiled.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. "Maybe I should pay you."

"No that's ok." Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke looked at her and leaned forward. Before Sakura could say anything, he embraced her. She felt one arm circled around her waist and another arm pressing her head. Sakura's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"You're cold…" He replied.

_CLANK_

They jumped away from each other, both turning around, facing the shocked Naruto.

"Err…"

"What. Are. You. _Doing_?" Naruto asked hotly; he had dropped his bucket of water. He's half amused and half hurt. He had spend nearly an hour trying to find those two.

"Nothing." Sakura said, blushing. She was thankful that she's having a fever right now, so they couldn't see the blush.

"Sakura-chan! You're supposed to be in bed!" Naruto said, looking a little hurt. "Here I am, wondering where you two have gone. And you're here _snogging_?"

A slight pink flush appeared on Sasuke's pale cheeks. "No Naruto. We aren't anything like that." His bangs rock backwards and forward because of the wind, covering his eyes. Naruto couldn't read his expression.

"What are you two doing so close then?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Oh never mind." Naruto said impatiently, and grabbed Sakura's hand. "You're coming with me. You have a cold, you shouldn't even be out of bed!" He shook his head.

lxl

**Author's note: **Chapter complete! Like it? Please review! Anyway, I have plot in my head. It will happen after the mission. I can't wait! See you next chapter! Ciao!

**cherry arrow**


	8. Chapter eight

**Authoress's note: **I'm updating now. I heard Harry Potter is going to come out in July? Is it just New Zealand (a small country where I come from…) or what? You must be wondering why Itachi wants Sakura? Ha, ha, I will tell you soon. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter last time. I have to admit, it was a bit crappy… I'm sorry if my fic is really slow. Anyway, this is chapter eight. Sit back, and relax. Now if you excuse me, I have a disclaimer to write.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Or any of the characters, but I do wish I can…

lxl

**_Chapter eight_**

Sakura woke up in the next morning. She had taken Naruto's advice. She blinked; surprised that she didn't feel sick anymore. _Naruto was right, for once…_ Sakura smiled broadly and quickly get changed. Today, she wore her usual black top, white skirt and her boots. She doesn't want to wear the red dress she wore earlier. It made her look dull.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped when she got out. Sasuke's eyes shot open when Naruto said her name. He was lying on the grass. Onyx eyes studied her in suspicion. "You-"

"I'm fine." Sakura replied curtly, yawning a bit. She glanced at her watch on her thin wrist. _11:48 _"I'll cook lunch."

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "I mean; do you want me to cook it?" Sasuke then sat up, "Naruto, let her cook it. I have to admit her cooking is better than yours." A smirk escaped from his thin lips as he saw his angry expression. Sakura couldn't help smiling. "Thanks." Her emerald eyes shimmered.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "One more word out of you, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Sakura frowned slightly. _Not again_. She cleared her voice over the arguing. "After lunch we'll go straight to our mission – Uh, wait." A huge bird landed on her shoulder. There's a letter in the bird's beak. Sakura paused, and then took the paper. She stared at her _Tsunade shishou_'s messy handwriting and she read it aloud.

Sakura- 

_I'll be sending Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten with you for backup. I reckon it's not very safe for you three to work on the mission, since you were sick. They will be arriving by today afternoon, which will be in a few hours. Please wait for them. Take care._

_-Shishou_

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto got up and read the letter again. His mouth hung open. "What is this about? _Sending those three to help us!_ But we are skillful! How did she found out you were sick?" He looked at Sakura with great interest. Sasuke then groaned. _Oh great, more people._

"I send a message to her of course." Sakura said.

"Why did you do that!" Naruto asked, a frown on his face.

"_Because _Naruto." Sakura said impatiently. "She has the right to know. If I don't recover, I'll be going home straight away!" She shot an angry look at Naruto, who gulped and didn't say anything.

Sasuke looked annoyed.

lxl

Tenten sighed. "Another mission." She was at Hyuuga Manor, sitting with Hyuuga Neji. But she smiled. "This is going to be fun… with Sakura-san and all."

Silvery eyes widened. "Haruno?" Tenten nodded, "with Sasuke-san and Naruto-san."

Neji flinched. "You said he was cute."

Tenten looked at him, eyebrow raised, "who? You mean Sasuke-san?" She laughed while Neji scowled. She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Well he _is_." Neji scowled again. Tenten giggled. "Jealous?" She shifted closer to him. She felt him stiffen.

"No." He replied coldly. Tenten chuckled.

"He's not as cute as you." She said softly and laid her head on his shoulder. Neji put an arm around her, meaning that he understood. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then he moved his mouth towards her mouth. She kissed him back in passion.

Then the door slid open. Their eyes shot open and released each other. They saw Hinata standing beside the door, looking embarrassed and shocked. "Hello Hinata-san." Tenten said pleasantly. It took her a while to talk. "W-Well…" She said, still blushing, she realized that she stepped into the room in the wrong timing. "Lee-san is waiting for you outside."

"Lee is here?" Neji asked in amusement.

Hinata nodded her head. "Lee-san is waiting in the Living Room, Neji-niisan."

Indeed, Lee is sitting on the couch in the Living Room. "Hello Lee." Tenten greeted him. Lee got to his feet. "Ah! You're here! Let's go!" He punched his fist in the air, "another mission! I'm so excited." Neji shook his head.

"I'm glad I'll able to see Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun once again." Lee said. "It has been a while…" His voice trailed off. It's been four years. Tsunade and some other ninjas had killed Orochimaru a few years ago, and he returned to Konoha. Sakura was happy. But he still hasn't killed Itachi.

Neji flinched. "Naruto? Oh yes… I remember him…"

"Of course you do Neji." Tenten said. "He beat you in Chuunin Exam, once." Neji frowned.

"So anyway, what were you guys doing? You were late. Hinata-san had to get you." Lee said. "So _what_ were you doing?"

"Nothing." Tenten and Neji said together. Lee's thick eyebrow raised, "right." He obviously didn't believe them. "Now where did Tsunade-sama said to meet them?"

lxl

"They are late." Naruto commented. Sakura shifted uneasily. "Yeah, well, maybe they got lost." Naruto groaned in his hands. "Great, they've never been to this place before." Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but caught Sasuke's eye and she shut up. She was about to tell him that she _did_ saw Neji and Tenten kissing in the woods. _Unbelievable_, Sakura thought silently and shook her head.

"I'm going to take a nap." Naruto decided, mumbling as he lay down. "Wake me when they're here."

Sakura sighed and said. "I guess it's you and me." Sasuke snorted. He can nearly read her thoughts. _Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so **glad** we're alone together. _He smirked and waited for her to say this. But she didn't, instead she took out a pad and a pencil from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Sketching, what does it look like?" Sakura said. "I'm not going to just sit there and do nothing. My brains will probably rot by the time they get here." Sasuke stared at the pink-haired kunoichi in amazement. Then Sakura realized that they didn't have lunch. She jerked her head up; she stood up so quickly, Sasuke looked at her alarmed. "Are you hungry?"

"No." He replied, and his stomach gave out a rumble.

Sakura sighed. "I'll cook."

He noticed the pad. "Can I look at it?" Sakura turned back. "What? Oh ok." Then she blushed. "They are not really good. Don't be surprised."

Sasuke opened it. He _was_ surprised, but not at how bad she had drawn. It was fantastic. He stared at the pictures of people, trees and buildings. "You draw all of them?" Sakura nodded. "Spend my holidays drawing them. I didn't realize I stuff it in my bag. Just found it yesterday."

"They are good." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed with pleasure. "Thanks." And she turned back to her cooking. Just then, Naruto snored.

They waited about two hours and those three turned up. "Sakura-san! Sasuke-san!" Tenten said excitedly, and she turned her gaze on Naruto, who was still sleeping. "Oh he's not dead is he?" She asked. Sakura laughed. "No, no. He's not. Just asleep." She bend down and shook him.

Tenten beamed at everyone. "Haven't seen _you_ for a while." Tenten said to Sasuke, who merely nodded. "You grown taller." Neji scowled beside her. She pinched him on his right arm.

"Sakura-san!" Lee said. "How are you?"

"Fine." Sakura said. "Thanks."

"Ah! Sakura-san!" Tenten said suddenly. "We met a—" Her voice trailed off, she fell silent when she caught Neji's eye.

"Honestly. Why do we need _them_?" Naruto said beside Sakura. "I mean we _are _strong…" Sakura glared and said. "Yes, well. They are Jounins, and we still are Chuunins. Seriously. Don't you ever use your brain?" Naruto still looked pissed.

lxl

"Ah yes… the girl."

"Itachi-san, we don't have much time left."

"Yes, yes, of course. I know what we'll do. It won't be long." A sly smile crept up on Itachi's lips. "She's close. Companied by her friends. Of course, we do no need to worry about them." The men beside him laughed. (a/n: sorry, I hope you don't find this too random. XD)

lxl

"Where is that… woman?" Naruto asked as they jumped from branches to branches. Sakura sighed with dismay. Tenten said. "She's a shinobi. Well Tsunade-sama said she was not sure. Who knows, we haven't seen her for almost ten years." Naruto raised his eyebrow so high that it seemed to disappear into his blonde hair.

"All we do is kill her?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes, but it's not going to easy. I heard she's from ANBU." Lee's eyes widened, deeply impressed. He always wanted to join the ANBU. Gai-sensei said that he'd qualify next year.

lxl

"This is foolish." Neji said to Tenten, eyeing his teammates sleeping on the ground, except Sasuke, he had wondered off somewhere. He, however, show no sleepiness. Tenten frowned. "What do you mean foolish." Neji sighed. "_This_ is foolish."

"No it's not." Tenten scowled as she loosens her hair bands, letting her long, wavy, chestnut hair reveals. Neji's expression softened and took her hand. "Sit down." He ordered. Tenten frowned slightly but sat down.

"Haruno… she still loves Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji questioned, Tenten gazed at him and a small smile played against her lips. "Yes… even though I think she knows that he doesn't love her back."

"She's foolish."

"Foolish?"

"Yes, for loving him." Neji said. Tenten sighed. "I don't think she's stupid. She loves him, and I don't think that will ever change." Neji rolled his silvery eyes. Tenten scowled. "Well, I was like that as well."

He looked at her. "What?"

Tenten smiled. "You used to think of me as a friend." Neji looked up at the dark sky. "… Yes." Tenten yawned.

"Go to sleep Tenten."

"Neji…"

He bend down and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep, I'm here."

Tenten suddenly realized something as she darted her chocolate eyes across the ground. "Uh, where's Sakura?"

lxl

"Stupid idiot, wondering around in the woods alone at this time!" Sakura said angrily, she found Sasuke had 'gone' somewhere by himself. She grunted as the leaves and twigs came in her way. "Curse this!" She gritted her teeth as she spotted a figure standing by a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The figure spun around, eyeing her with surprise. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to ask you the same thing." She snapped. "Wondering around the woods at a time like this! You're insane." A familiar smirk played around his lips, Sakura blushed. "What if I _am_?" He stepped closer. She found her blush harder. "Let's go." She mumbled. Sasuke stopped and grabbed her thin wrist, he felt her shudder at his touch. "No I like it here."

Sakura tried to free herself, but his grip was too strong. "Sasuke-kun, it's dangerous here."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine you win."

Sakura smiled and started walking then she halted. "Er…"

"What? Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"U-Uh no… H-Hand…" Sakura stammered, feeling her cheeks grow red.

"You don't like it?" Sasuke asked.

"N-No… it's-"

"Let's go." He cut her off. Sakura blushed prettily but didn't complain. _This is ridiculous_ she thought. Sasuke suddenly stopped making Sakura bumping into his back. "Ouch- Sasuke-kun?" He didn't answer and looked around. "Sasuke-kun… what's wrong?"

"Be quiet." He said. "Someone is here." Sakura shivered with fear. She felt her hand going numb. Then she shook her head. _Don't have to be scared Sakura. You're already a Chuunin! And one of the best medicine-nin in Konoha! I don't have anything to be scared of. I have to be strong._

"Get ready Sakura." Sakura heard him murmur beside her, who curtly nodded. They both jumped away, Sakura gripped her kunai. A dark figure appeared beside her. Sakura concentrated her chakra and punched. (A/N: please tell me in the review if _chakra_ is spelt wrong. Thanks)

The figure fell and hit the tree trunk, which cracked. Sakura squinted through the dim moonlight. She gasped as she saw the person's outfit. _Akatsuki…_ Tears formed around her clear, emerald eyes. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! Akatsuki… that means…_

"Sakura?" A voice said in her ear. She spun around and saw Sasuke, unharmed. "Are you okay?" She nodded and sniffed.

"Did they hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura forced a smile and shook her head. "No, no, of course not." _If he finds out…_ "Sasuke-kun, let's get out of here. I- uh, I'm tired…" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you crying?"

"No." She said stubbornly. "Let's _go_."

"Wait, are you hiding something?" He asked, folding his arms.

Sakura gulped. _Since when can he read minds?_? "Of course _not_ Sasuke-kun. Why should I? Please, let's just go. It's getting really late." He gave her a suspicious look. "No seriously Sakur-"

"My, my." A familiar's voice said behind them. Sakura felt like she had stopped breathing. _That voice… no, it can't be…_

"Itachi." Sasuke seethed, turning around to face his older brother. "_You_."

"Yes me." He said quietly. "Haven't seen a for ages Little Brother."

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Don't interfere Sakura." He said. Itachi turned his gaze at Sakura who shuddered. "Ah, so this is… Sakura-san."

"Leave her out of this Itachi. It's just between you and me." Sasuke spat.

Itachi ignored him and said. "Sakura-san, haven't you see you for ages. You're the pretty one, aren't you?" Sakura felt her cheeks turning red. Sasuke froze. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Jealous?" He sneered. His sharingan darted towards Sasuke. Then Sakura realized what he was doing. "No! Sasuke-kun! Don't look at his eyes!"

Itachi smirked, "Oh, I won't use that on him. Sakura-san… yet."

He then appeared behind Sakura.

lxl

"They are _very _slow." Tenten said impatiently, folding her arms. It's nearly dawn. "Neji, did you see her go?" Her brown eyes stared at him.

"No." He said in a bored voice. "I was busy talking to you." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Uh, I suppose _you're_ the prodigy here?" Naruto scratched his head, groaning. "Oh Tenten, you woke us up because of that?" Tenten shot him a nasty look. "It's Sakura-san and Sasuke-san we're talking about here!" She said shrilly. "What if they were killed? Kidnapped? Lost?"

"Tenten." Lee began. "I-I don't think Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun are that useless at fighting. In fact those two are excellent."

"Lee is right Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten looked at her teammates' faces. Then heaved a sigh. "Oh maybe you're right. I worry too much."

"Can we go please go back to sleep now?" Naruto asked.

lxl

Sakura blinked and sat up slowly. _Ow… my head hurts_. She winced as she got up, she found herself tied in a empty room. She groaned, she doesn't really remember how she got here.

"Sakura, you're awake."

She nearly jumped two meters high when she heard Sasuke's voice. He was also tied. "_Oh_ Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're here. Uh- Why are we here?"

"Itachi brought us here." He said through gritted teeth.

"Itachi? What does he want with _us_?" Sakura asked, astonished. "I thought he wanted Naruto…" She added quietly. Sasuke glowered in the dark.

"Are you still trying to-to kill him?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes." He snarled. "But I know he's interested in you."

"M-Me?"

"Yes you Sakura. I don't understand. A weak person like you, why is _he_ so interested in you." Sasuke said, still glowering. "You're weak, and I'm strong. Didn't you hear him? He said he wasn't interested in me." He spat the last few words out.

"I'm not weak." Sakura said, he noticed there were coolness in her tone.

"Don't try to deny it Sakura."

"Oh I'm not. Sasuke-_kun_, I know perfectly well what am I, thank you. I'm not weak; I can beat you until you beg me to stop and then heal you again. Of course I'm not going to waste my chakra. I'm one of Tsunade-shishou's finest students, while you followed some kind of freak to seek power." Sakura said hotly.

"It's not your business." He said coldly.

"I'm not weak. And I'll prove you that." She said, glaring at him. He sneered. "You're useless and weak. That so-call Hokage is an idiot."

"Don't you dare insult Shishou!" Sakura said, her voice rising. "She is a good teacher and a great Hokage! Everybody knows that!"

"Yeah everyone knows she's an idiot."

"Don't say that!" She said shrilly.

"I'll say whatever I like!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Keep your temper Little Brother. Haven't our dear parents taught you nothing?"

Sasuke spun around and saw his brother sneering at him. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I heard you two fighting." He said. "Yes you were right. I have no interested in you." He walked towards Sakura and placed his fingers on Sakura's chin, making her look up at him.

"_Paws off_ Uchiha!" She snarled.

"I like your attitude." He smirked and circled his arm around her waist, and she shivered. Sakura tried to free herself but he was too strong.

"Our friends will look for us. And we'll kill you. We still have a mission to do." Sakura said angrily. Itachi released a laugh. "No there's no lost ninja here." He smirked as he noticed Sakura's face. "I made it up, you see. I can't believe the Konoha people actually believe that. Oh well it must be your unlucky day…" Sakura looked at him, shocked. Sasuke swore under his breath. "Itachi… you're not going to get away with it…" Itachi ignored him.

"I'm going to keep you two for a while." Itachi said calmly. He pointed at two trays in front of them. "Eat." He ordered as he cut free their ropes. He smirked as he saw Sasuke's face. "Sasuke, don't try to attack if you don't want to die." With that he shuts the door behind him with a bang.

lxl

**Authoress's Note:** Long chapter! I hope you all like it! I'll update the next chapter ASAP. Please review! I'll be thankful! XD, see you next chapter! Ja!


	9. Chapter nine

**Authoress's Note: **Hm, how many movies are there in Naruto? One or two? I only know the Sky Princess one. –grins- It's so funny that Naruto is trying to get her autograph. New manga(s) for me next week! But my mother is going to hide them because I read them too much; that's is not fair. T-T Anyway, this is chapter nine, and thank you for those reviews. XD, -bows-

lxl

**_Together_**

**_XXXChapter nine XXX_**

**_By cherry arrow_**

It was raining outside; everything seemed to be so still. They couldn't hear anything except for the water outside. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with sad, jade eyes. She remembered how he called her 'weak and hopeless'. Every word he had said, it jabbed into her heart like a knife.

"_You're useless and weak."_

She could feel her tears rolling down her cheek. She was hurt and upset. She wondered did Neji ever talk to Tenten like that? Probably not, he's cold outside but actually he's really nice.

"Sakura, it's getting cold." Sasuke's cold voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura slowly looked up and stare at him. _Sakura, it's getting cold_. His words rang in the air. She then turned her gaze at the meal he was looking at. She forced a smile. "N-No, I'm not hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, in the same tone. "You haven't eaten for one day." It was true, Sakura hasn't touched her meal. "I'm not hungry." She said hoarsely.

"Eat it Sakura."

She looked up with her emerald eyes, sparkling with tears. "Why do you care?"

She heard him sigh. "Look, just eat alright?"

"No." She said firmly.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said coldly.

"I hate it here." She said softly. Cold, onyx eyes stared at her. "I'm not surprised." He said dryly.

"What do they want from m-me?" She asked, stuttering the last word out. She glanced at him in a nervous way. She thought he would get mad again. This time, he didn't reply.

lxl

"Where. Are. Those. Two?" Tenten said angrily, her hands on her hips, her eyes flashed dangerously. Neji staggered backwards, spending almost eight years with her, he knows how dangerous she could get when she's angry. "I should have given them a radio detector! Beds gone! No note! This is bad. We need to contact Tsunade-sama immediately!"

"No wait Tenten, can we just… look around?" Lee asked pleadingly. "Maybe- maybe they're around here somewhere."

"_Somewhere_?" Tenten asked, her eyebrow rose so high that it seemed to disappear into her fringe. "Doing _what_?"

"I don't want to think about it." Naruto said quickly. "Disturbing my mind."

Tenten cleared her throat and turned to Neji. "What do you think?"

"Uh…" Neji began, taking a look from Tenten. "People split up, we need to find those two as fast as we can!"

lxl

She was shivering from cold. Spiders were crawling beside her. She moved away from the corner slowly. She hated spiders, since when she was young. Sakura glanced the teenage guy beside her, who was fast asleep. She smiled sadly, _he must tired…_ She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Sorry… I have to go, I can't stay here._ She secretly found out how to open to door without anyone noticing.

She used her hair clips. She grinned to herself as she opened to door, looking around if anyone sees her. _Safe_.

Sakura leaped over the fence and started running, it was cold, very cold. She gave a loud sneeze. Her teeth chattered, she was hoping she could find her friends. Sakura didn't want to leave him, but didn't he say that she was weak? She felt anger boiling up to her as she thought about it. He was never sorry.

_"Sasuke-kun… please don't go… I love you! I love you very much! Please, please stay with me. It won't help you if you go with O-Orochimaru…" Sakura stammered, tears falling down._

_"You're annoying… as usual."_

Sakura felt her tears rolling down as the memory hit her. She shook her head. She gave him all her heart, and he rejected her. She bit her bottom lip. _Maybe I'll go with Lee… I was an idiot. _

Back in the small room 

Sasuke woke up, cold, stiff and aching all over like he had been beaten. He had bruises nearly all over his body. He didn't want Sakura to heal him. He didn't need her help.

_Sakura…_

He looked around, but all he found is an empty space beside him.

"Sakura?" He asked quietly.

Silence.

He got up, feeling the place she had sit. _It's still warm. _He bolted towards the door. He found himself opening the door quite easily. He cursed under his breath. Why did she run away without telling him?

That's probably she's sick of you 

Sasuke groaned. Not that voice again! "Get away from me." He gritted his teeth.

**_Oh no, Sasuke-kun, you mustn't talk to me like that… hm, why did she run away? Well, you were harsh on her. That wasn't nice of you._**

"Leave me alone."

**_She IS pretty you know. Girls don't like guys calling her 'weak' or 'hopeless'. No, no. They don't like that at all Sasuke-kun._**

"I said, _leave me alone_!"

**_If you going to shout like that, people would definitely hear you miles away. Jesus, you have a loud voice… not bad._**

He cursed.

What's that? 

"Nothing."

**_No, no, I mean. The thing on the ground._**

Sasuke looked and he picked it up slowly with his fingers. It was a scarf. _Sakura…_

**_So it IS hers? I was right_**.

Then he spotted the figure sitting below a huge tree.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered; her eyes widened. _Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… _Sasuke found himself repeating her name over and over again inside his head. Before he can stop himself, he reached over and hugged her tightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked again, she found himself blushing. Sasuke felt her arms wrap around his body, he buried his face into her hair. Tears formed around her big, pretty eyes. Suddenly he let go of her, like some kind of virus. "I'm sorry. I…" His voice trailed off. Sakura bit her lip, her expression was painful, and she reached out and touched his arm, Sasuke shivered as she touched him. "I know… you hate me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do…"

"Sakura." He said impatiently and grabbed her arm, she opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "Don't ever run away like that."

"What?" Sakura questioned. "Since when did you care?" She looked away sadly. He pulled her closer to him. "I do care." Sad, jade eyes gazed at him. "I care." He stated.

"I thought I'm annoying, arrogant, weak and hopeless?" She asked softly, tears once again rolling down her cheek. He liked her tears so much that he put out his finger and let them run over it. "I'm sorry." He hesitated, and then he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura felt her heart racing. Sasuke felt her kiss him back with passion, with eager. Her hands clinging onto his neck, it was the second time he had kissed her. Sakura felt wonderful, all the painful memories had gone with a flick.

They broke away, both breathless. He gazed at her; she looked down, blushing. Sakura was glad it's midnight, so no one can see her blushing. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

"I-"

"I-"

They both blushed. "Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing… let's go before Itachi comes back."

"Don't you want to kill him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… but no right now." Sasuke said, gazing at her, and then he turned around grabbing her hand. Sakura smiled and said. "Yes… let's go."

lxl

It was a big surprise for Tenten. She woke up in the morning, finding herself looking at the two teenagers sleeping on the ground. She gave a loud, piercing shriek, which alarmed everyone.

It was Neji who woke first. "Tenten! What's wrong!" He ran over to her, covering her hand with his.

"No… Neji." She looked up at him, shining with tears. "They are back!"

"What?" He asked blankly.

"Sasuke-san and Sakura-san are back!" Tenten said happily and she flung her arms around him, smiling. Neji was taken back but hugged her back. The couple looked at Sasuke and Sakura and smiled.

Lee and Naruto ran towards them asking what was it. Lee's eyes were round as plates. (They are actually…) "Sakura-san! Sasuke-kun!" He burst out laughing with happiness. Naruto was hitting Sasuke. "Why you bastard! You took Sakura-chan did you? Huh? You took-" Before he could say more, Sasuke had punched him on his head. Now Naruto is rolling around on the ground, groaning. "OW! My head! Sasuke-teme! Why did you do that OWWW!"

Everyone hollered with laughter. (Not really Neji… you know, he doesn't really smile T.T) Tenten is now hugging Sakura to death. "I was so worried! Sakura-san, you should leave a note…" Sakura patted her on the back.

Tenten finally let go of her, which was a relieved for Sakura. She flashed her friends a smile and said. "You see… the Yuki-onna wasn't actually real…"

lxl

Two days later, they arrived in Konoha, tired and exhausted. They arrived in Tsunade's office first. She was reading some notes, frowning slightly. "Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto examined, Tsunade looked up, still frowning. "You guys are back? That was fast. Maybe I should give you a harder mission…"

"Shishou." Sakura said, taking a deep breath. Tsunade turned her gaze at her. "Well… there wasn't really a Yuki-Onna…"

Thus, they spent one hour and forty minutes explaining to Tsunade. Her expression was unreadable. Finally they finished. "So… yeah. Itachi… err." Sakura said timidly, taking a look of Sasuke. "Uh, he made it up."

"Smart." Tsunade said flatly. "Tricking us, is real _smart_." She shook her head, and she turned her head towards Sakura. "Sakura." She said in a soft tone. "You sure you're okay?" Sakura nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, Shishou, I'm fine, thank you." Tsunade nodded. Then she shouted something. A group of people entered her office. Sakura grimaced. "You lot! Search of Uchiha Itachi immediately! Don't come back until you find him!" Tsunade ordered them. "If you die… then yeah." She added. Sasuke suddenly got up his seat, looking angry. "Godaime-sama-"

"Sit down." Sakura hissed beside him, pulling his sleeve, making him to sit down. Sasuke shrugged her off. "I will go."

"No." Tsunade said sharply. "You're not good enough. Sorry Sasuke. These people are in the ANBU. You're too young and… well, he's your brother."

"I don't care." Sasuke hissed. "Someday I'll face him!"

"Sasuke!" Tsunade said, her voice rising. "Don't you go messing up with Itachi, he's dangerous! He killed the last Hokage! Think about it!"

Sasuke gave her an angry look and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sakura looked hopeless. "Shishou-"

"You all should be going now." Tsunade snapped. "It's getting dark."

lxl

**Authoress's note:** Wow… I finished it! God, I'm so glad. XD. I want to learn the violin… Mother said Piano is enough… -sobs- Maybe I'll learn it after Diploma of Piano. That's sad –sigh- Anyway, please review! Thank you, and see you all in the next chapter! Ciao!


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary: **He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong. 

**Pairings: **SasuSaku. (Slight NejiTen and NaruHina- in future chapters.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Wish I could but… All I own is the plot and some random characters. (Note: for this chapter, I didn't copy anyone's work. I have this idea in my head ages ago.)

lxl

Chapter ten

Sakura knew it would annoy him, but she did it anyway. She followed him. Godaime had forbid him to go and find Itachi, which made him angry. "Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Sakura said breathlessly, catching up to him. He shot her an annoying, and angry glare. "What do you want?"

"Stop- walking- so- fast." Sakura demanded.

"It's your fault that you're so slow." He snapped. Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Sorry then." She said sarcastically. "Honestly, you don't have to be so angry!" She folded her arms. Angry green eyes met the cold, onyx ones.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke repeated.

"To check if you're okay." Sakura replied dryly.

"I'm okay now." He said coldly. Sakura shrugged. "Sheesh, don't have to be so angry you know. I'm only trying to help." _Why is she blabbering? _

"You're not helping." He stated. Sakura once again, shrugged. Sasuke paused then said. "I'm going home." Sakura suddenly felt angry. _He's not walking me home? How nice._

"Fine. Bye." Sakura said, trying not to show her emotion. "Kakashi-sensei said to meet at the bridge tomorrow." He halted and gazed back at Sakura.

lxl

Sakura arrived surprisingly early in the next morning. She was exactly thirty minutes early. She sighed heavily as she sat down on the ground, hugging her knees. Sakura had once worried if Sasuke ever liked her. He thought she was annoying, that was for sure. It's not that she's not pretty or anything. She was pretty. Well quite pretty. Sakura always down played her looks; she wore simple, uninteresting clothes. She hardly ever wore make up or jewelry. Unlike the other Konoha girls, who were trying to get attention from Sasuke—His fanclub; and she always wears her hair down. Tenten once suggested that she would look beautiful if she ties her hair up.

From when she was a little girl, her mother had always told her, her beauty was a gift. Her beauty made her fell self conscious and exposed. It brought her the kind of attention she hated. People kept gazing at her or smiling at her as she walk pass. She's seventeen, a young, beautiful, elegant woman. Sakura, spend too much of her life making sure none of the people she trusted cared about how she looked, and avoiding the people who did.

Footsteps approached her, but Sakura didn't realize. She was deep in thoughts. "Sakura." She looked up, shocked. "S-Sasuke-kun." She choked.

"You're early." Sasuke stated, leaning against the bridge bars, arms folded, looking bored.

"Y-Yes." She said with a small blush. "You're early too."

"Yes." He said flatly. Once again, another blush appeared on her cheeks.

Ten minutes later, Naruto arrived, shouting and jumping. Sakura rolled her eyes. He was always excited when they are meeting. "Shut up Naruto." Sakura said. "You're making my head throb. Jesus."

Naruto looked hurt. "Aw, Sakura-chan, you didn't mean that!"

"I did."

"No you didn't!"

"I did! Now shut up!"

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Shut up dobe." This time, it wasn't Sakura's voice. It was Sasuke's. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. "What did you say, Sasuke-teme."

"Shut up."

So they went on and on, arguing. Sakura just stood there, looking annoyed. Exactly one hour later. Kakashi had appeared. "Good morning you three!" He said cheerfully.

"It's hardly morning Sensei…" Naruto said.

"Haha. I met this person who were trying to ambush me." Kakashi explained. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh save it." Kakashi smiled then said. "I have good news."

"Good news?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "You mean we can join ANBU?"

"No, no." Kakashi said. "Not that. I mean there's a big event coming up." Sakura looked interested, Naruto looked excited. Sasuke, as usual, looked bored.

"There's this ball-"

"Ball?" Naruto asked. "What ball? You mean sports?"

"Naruto shut up and listen."

"Okay." Kakashi cleared his throat. "It's a Ball, organized by Godaime-sama." He glanced at the three of them. "All the people who graduated from the Ninja Academy have to go." He looked at Sasuke as he said that.

"I'm not going." Sasuke said quickly.

"You have to, Sasuke." Kakashi said idly. Naruto jumped, shouting. "Yay! I'm asking Hinata-chan! Yay, yay, yay!" Sakura fidgeted nervously. "Do… we have to go?"

Kakashi sighed and turned his gaze at the pink haired kunoichi. "Yes Sakura."

"What if we don't get a partner?" Sakura asked, blushing. She could feel Uchiha's eyes on her.

"You won't." Kakashi said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked more worriedly.

"Well… you have loads of admirers." Kakashi said, grinning. Jade eyes widened, looked surprised. "I have – what?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Oh. I thought you know." Kakashi said. "Anyway, no mission today. The Ball is next Monday. Today is Thursday. You better prepare for it. You know get a partner and stuff – Oh yes, Sasuke and Naruto, men wear a white shirt and black trousers. Remember that." He turned to Sakura. "Women wear dresses. Have a good day. See you." With a _pop_ he was gone.

Sasuke groaned. Great, he's going to look ridiculous. He didn't want to go to the stupid Ball. Damn that Godaime! She forbids Sasuke to search for Itachi now with the Ball?

"Neh. Sasuke-teme." Naruto said quietly beside him. Sasuke jumped, gritting his teeth. "_What_?"

Naruto gave him a mischievous grin. "Ask Sakura-chan."

"What?" Sasuke asked blankly.

"Duh, to the ball stupid!" Naruto whispered, glancing at Sakura, who was looking at the water blankly. "She's really pretty, you should ask her before anyone else does." He gave him a slight push. Sasuke glared at him. "No."

Naruto looked shocked. "Why not? I thought you like her!" Sasuke jumped. "Who gave you this idea!" Naruto goggled at him. "You did! You know, always taking care of her… smiling-"

"I don't smile!" Sasuke cut him off. Naruto looked aghast. "What are you? Human ice cube?"

"Probably I am!" Sasuke yelled.

"Suit yourself then!" Naruto said angrily, turning around, he grabbed Sakura's wrist, tugging her along. "Let's go Sakura-chan, I'll find you someone!"

lxl

Sakura had no idea where Naruto is taking her. But she followed, interested. They arrived at a coffee shop and entered. Sakura goggled and found herself facing many familiar faces. They stared back.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily, letting go of Sakura's wrist, he went forward and hugged the Byakugan user girl—uh woman.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, hugging him back. Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek. Neji glared and coughed. Tenten giggled and poked him on the chest.

"Everyone's here!" Sakura burst out.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Okay. Gejimayu!" He called to Lee, who looked up, surprised. "You know about the Ball that is coming up…"

He nodded slowly, frowning. The whole room seemed to be listening. Naruto looked around and cleared his throat, a serious expression on his face.

Just then Sasuke entered, an eyebrow arched. "What the…" They tear their gaze away from Naruto and looked at Sasuke. Naruto opened his mouth but stopped. "What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke-teme!" He yelled, pointing his finger at him. Sasuke walked towards him and smirked. "Why can't I be here?" The girls 'wooed', Sakura shot an aggressive glare at them.

Naruto looked angry, he pulled up his sleeve and yelled. "Why you little-"

Sakura grimaced, and ran in front of Naruto. "Naruto, you do not want to fight here-"

"Yes I do Sakura-chan!" He said loudly, eyes fixed on Sasuke. He frowned slightly. Sakura exhaled deeply turned, she gazed pleadingly at Hinata. She fidgeted nervously, but she rose from her chair. "N-Naruto-kun…" His glare softened and turned at Hinata. Sakura smiled, and sighed with relieve. Hinata smiled lightly. "Please… don't start a fight…" She took his hand and dragged him away from the crowd before he could answer. Sakura watched them go, ignoring the angry protests.

Tenten beside Lee nudged him. Lee looked at her blankly. She leaned closer and hissed quietly. "You want to ask her to the dance, don't you?"

Lee blushed crimson, but answered calmly. "Yes, I do."

"Ask her then!"

Lee's eyes widened and stared at Tenten. "Tenten! Do you know what you're talking about?"

"Yes." Tenten said.

"But-" Lee stuttered. "What about Sasuke-kun?"

Tenten hesitated and said. "He doesn't love her." Lee looked aghast. "Tenten! You have to consider her feelings!" Tenten frowned slightly. "Yes, that's true. But if Sasuke is not going with her, who would?" Lee paused, and glanced at Sakura. _That's true…_ "What if she said 'no'?"

"You have to try!" Tenten said, and pushed him towards her. Sakura jumped, she stared at him with widened eyes. "Lee-san?"

"Sakura-san." Lee said, the whole room seemed to be listening. Especially Sasuke. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He blurted out. The whole room gasped, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura looked taken back. She smiled lightly. "Okay." The whole room gasped once more. They broke out into several mutterings.

"I never knew she liked him…"

"Isn't she after Sasuke?"

"Wow, she actually _smiled_ at him…"

Sasuke looked taken back as well. He was shocked at her words. He thought that she liked him? _Who cares, I got my fan club_. A girl dressed in violet came up to him. "Sasuke-kun…" He slowly looked down at that girl. She was rail-thin and pretty, with a well-rehearsed tip-me-thirty-percent smile pasted on her face. She had skin the color of coffee ice cream; short cropped curly hair, a figure that was the perfect combination of sleek and curvy, and deep, dancing brown eyes. Sasuke never met her before. His eyes traveled to her forehead-protector. _Konoha, _he read.

"Seki Reika, from the Seki clan." She held out her perfect, small hand. Sasuke looked at it, but didn't accept it. He could feel Sakura watching. "How nice." He said sarcastically. She realized he didn't accept her hand, and she dropped it.

"Come to the dance with me." She said, completely ignoring his last answer. Sasuke grimaced. _Is that an order?_ He smirked. Then again, that will piss Sakura off. "Seven o'clock sharp."

lxl

Sakura couldn't believe he said yes, she ran out of the shop without telling anyone. She hates to admit: she was pretty. Extremely pretty, she's no match against her. _Who cares I'm going with Lee-san_. She turned on her on shower. _I want to go with him though…_ Sakura closed her eyes and let streams of hot water rinse the suds from her face. She pulled back and started lathering soap on her skin in quick motions from shoulders to forearms to thighs and on down her legs.

The dance is in a few days… She opened her eyes once again. She imagined her dancing with Lee and the girl dancing with Sasuke. She turned off the shower in frustration. Then she heard the knocking. 

_Damn! _She cursed under her breath. She pulled out the tower and wrapped around her thin, slender body and ran out of the bathroom. A wet foot slipped on the clean, polished floor and she fell on her face. She ignored the pain and grimaced. She raced downstairs and reached the doorknob. She swung it open, panting.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. The person, as well, widened his eyes in embarrassment. "Sasuke-kun?" Her face blushed crimson, breathless. Sakura tensed as a smirk tugging his lips. "You dropped your wallet as you ran out of your room." He offered a hand. Sakura looked at him and slowly, she took it. She found herself smiling. _That's almost… nice… _Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets again. "Then… see you." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to ask him about the ball. Sakura opened her mouth to speak until she was cut off by a piercing shriek.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Both heads turned around and stared at the other girl. It was Reika. Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Why did you follow me?" He felt irritated.

"Oh?" She replied calmly, ignoring Sakura. "Isn't it obvious?" She went over and touched his arm. Sasuke frowned. Sakura cringed and gritted her teeth. _Get your paws off him!_ Her dark eyes traveled to Sakura. "Hello. You must be his teammate." She said pleasantly.

"Yes, I am." Sakura said, trying so hard not to glare at the girl. She smiled again, Sakura hated it, "I'm Seki Reika."

"Haruno Sakura." She replied coolly. Reika smirked as she darted her gaze on her half naked body. "Oh I see you were taking a shower." Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Yes I was." _So what?_

Reika smiled at her again, "Nice to meet you Sakura-san." She turned back at Sasuke and slipped her arm under his. "Let's go, I need to do some shopping." Before he could protest, she dragged him out of Sakura's way.

lxl

**Authoress's Note: **I'm sorry about the late update! I went to Sydney, Australia! It was awesome. XD I love my new Naruto key rings, they so rule. –sigh- Anyway, I watched the Naruto movie- Sky Princess, god that was awesome. Sasuke lying on Sakura's lap! –dances- So adorable. And that Konoha Athletics it was so funny. (hahaha) Oh by the way, this whole ball thing is created by me. I didn't copy anyone's work. Don't sue me for this.

There are some people I would like to thank!

**Hyzenthlay-shin dew fur: **Thank you!

**angelady: **Meteor Garden? Oh I borrowed the DVD from my friend. Yeah… XD and I live in New Zealand!

**punk sasuke: **Domo arigatou!

**SilverMoonsBlackWings: **Gomen… I suppose I want it to be done quickly. So sorry… XD

**nixxie 1430: **Thanks a lot!

**Hopeless-girl: **Hmm, better read again! (Haha)

**Jazzy Uchiha: **Glad you love it!

**Kiza: **Thanks SO much for reminding me! I was thinking about Orochimaru, then I just wrote it down! Thanks so much for reminding me! Glad you enjoy the other chapter XD.

**Joyce07: **Thank you!

**SasuSakuforeva-iloveSasuke: **Not yet –grins- Hehe, soon.

**Others: **Thanks so much for reviewing! Give you cookies! –hugs-

Note: If I miss anyone, I'm really sorry, email me. XD

**Next Chapter: **She didn't look like Sakura at all. She had something with her hair; it was straight and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing a dress made of a silky, light blue material. She looked very pretty indeed. She waved at her friends who stared at her in shocked. Even Sasuke looked surprise. Sakura grimaced as she noticed the figure next to him.

_To be continued…_

Review, review, review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary: **He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong. 

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (NejiTen, NaruHina)

**Disclaimer: **Need to say more?

lxl

Chapter eleven

Sasuke felt ridiculous. He just asked by a random girl to the Ball. What was her name again? He couldn't remember. He is going out with a girl whose name doesn't even remember. But he was pretty irritated when Lee asked Sakura out. He blinked and cursed under his breath, shaking the thought off.

Sasuke didn't even eat breakfast. He locked the door carefully. As usual, he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the stairs. He was exhausted, spending the whole time yesterday, dragging by the girl going shopping and eating. Of course, she made him buy all the stuff. He cursed once again. He tried to shrug her off but she ignored. He shook his head, _typical girl._ He called her 'annoying' but she just smiled. Sasuke remembered that he called Sakura once 'annoying'. She was not pleased.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Despising the voice, he groaned. Slowly, turning towards the voice. "You again." Reika smiled seductively, "Of course." She wore a different costume today; clearly she's rich. She wore a short skirt and a black top. He frowned slightly. "Shall we go?" She asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Shopping mall." She said.

"I'm not going." He said quickly, turning away from her. But she held him back. "Let's go!" She completely ignored his last question. Sasuke groaned; this girl is more annoying that Sakura, that's for sure.

lxl

Sakura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her small figure, flattening her hair a little. She decided that she would tie her hair up next Monday. Sakura scanned through her room and frowned. She just realized that she doesn't have a dress to wear. All her clothes in the closet were casual clothes. Maybe her Mother has. Without pausing, she yelled out.

"Okaasan!"

Silence.

Sakura groaned and ran downstairs. She was startled when she found her mother on the floor, looking painful. "Okaasan, are you okay?" Her mother looked up and gave her a painful smile. "Just hurt my arm while putting the dishes away…" Sakura frowned as she bent down. "Here, let me see it." Mother paused then gave her the hand. Sakura examined it then smiled. "Don't worry, I'll fix it up." Chakra formed around her hand as she pressed it on her mother's arm, sinking into the wound, in seconds the folds of skin had zipped themselves together. With only a pale scar to show that a cut had been made. Sakura sighed with relieve. Her mother smiled. "That was wonderful!" Sakura smiled back. "Where's Otousan?"

"Out." Her mother replied, standing up. She turned back to her cooking.

"Neh Okaasan…" Sakura said. "You know we have this Ball next week." Her mother frowned but nodded. "I was wondering if you have any dresses I can borrow?" She asked hopefully. Her mother continued to chop her vegetables, then she put down her knife. "I do, but I think it's a bit old fashion for you? Go look, it's in my closet."

Sakura thanked her mother and ran upstairs again. She entered her parent's room and she swung the closet door open. She frowned as she noticed the dress. It was not like what she had expected. It was black, and… old fashioned. She sighed heavily and she ran downstairs, grabbing her bag. "Okaasan! I'll be out!" And she ran out of the house with a slam.

lxl

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This girl is _very_ troublesome. He noticed his hands are getting really sour. He was holding at least four bags and was dragged by Reika. She stopped by a shop and stepped in. She rushed to the nearest stock of clothes and gasped with delight. "This is what I wanted!" She exclaimed. Sasuke groaned. _Doesn't she already have enough?_

Sasuke frowned as he noticed the price. It was _very _expensive. Reika seemed to have ignored it. A woman appeared next to them, smiling warmly. "I see you have taken interest in that dress!" Reika looked up, and then smiled. "Yes, it's very attractive." Sasuke's frown deepened. He does not see the difference between that expensive dress and a normal plain dress. Reika had now gone to the changing room. Sasuke sighed with relieve as he put down the bags on a chair. Spending a day with her is very tiresome. He wanted to go home and train. _Screw this_.

Sasuke can hear the woman's cheerful voice again, he did not care, obviously there's another customer. He yawned, _so boring _He thought. Reika open the changing room door and smiled widely. Sasuke looked up slowly and looked. _It's okay…_ He thought. "How is it?" She asked.

"It's okay." He said. Reika seemed to ignore that answer and looked at herself in the mirror once more.

lxl

Sakura entered the shop, shopping was one of her hobbies. The woman greeted her warmly and she smiled. She held one dress up, running her fingers through the silky material. She smiled. _It's beautiful_. It was light blue. She sighed as she noticed the price. _I'll never afford that…_ She shook her head. In her corner of her eye she noticed a beautiful girl in front of the mirror, and a man beside her. She gasped as she noticed who they were. Fortunately, they didn't notice her. Sakura bit her lower lip, cheeks flaming. If she would just quietly-

"Sakura-san!" Reika exclaimed, holding her dress up, she jogged over to her. Sakura sighed and her cheeks flushed once more as she saw Sasuke. She swore she saw him smirk.

"Reika-san." She said politely, bowing slightly. Reika's smile widened as she notice she was holding the dress. "You like this one?" Sakura lowered her head and said quietly. "Yes."

"It's very pretty." Reika said, Sakura noticed the sarcasm in her voice. The woman reappeared beside them and said to Reika. "Oh you look very pretty in that dress, Miss!" Reika smiled with pleasure. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she saw the price on Reika's dress label. It was _very _expensive. "Reika-san, are you buying it?"

"Of course!" She said and went to the counter.

"Mad…" Sakura murmured. Sasuke appeared next to her. "Are you going to buy it?" Sakura was startled by his voice. Her voice shook as she spoke. "I'm not very sure…" She bit her lip once more. _This is embarrassing… _

Sakura closed her eyes once more and said. "Fine I'm buying it." She said, and went to the counter as well. She glared at Reika. _This is war woman! I'll see who gets their hands first on Sasuke-kun! _Then she noticed, Reika had bought the dark green one.

lxl

Tenten sighed. "Neji… you're slacking…" The weapon master folded her arms across her chest. Neji blinked with surprise. "What?" Tenten sighed again. "Something is in your mind, I know it."

"Like?" Neji questioned.

"Your speed is much slower, you seem to be in a bad mood." Tenten smiled, placing a hand on his arm. Neji found himself smile back at her. "You know me so well." He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her melt in his arms. Finally, she broke their kiss away, face flushed and her head lean against his broad shoulder. Neji rested his head on hers. "Tenten… we're going to the Ball together aren't we?" Tenten pulled back with surprise. "Why do you ask that so suddenly?"

"Just wondering." Neji murmured, pulling her back into his embrace again. Tenten chuckled. "Is this what you're worrying? That's so cute."

"No."

Neji could feel her laugh. "You're so cute Neji." After a few minutes, he heard her sigh. "I hope I'm doing this right." Neji frowned and asked. "Doing what?"

"Giving Sakura-san to Lee."

Neji was silent for a while. The he spoke. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Tenten."

"Sakura-san still loves Sasuke-san." Tenten said. "I told her over and over again that he is useless, he won't give his love to her. She didn't listen to me. Every time I see her, she was crying over Sasuke when he had gone with Orochimaru. She was happy again when he came back. I don't know why he is so attractive."

"Maybe he is her teammate and her friend." Neji replied after a minute, which Tenten had taken by surprise. "Yes I know it's an unrequited love. But she still loves him, she won't stop, she couldn't help herself. Probably she thought over and over again why does she still love him so much after all these years when she wanted to give up." Tenten had smiled to that. "Yes she told me she wanted to give up, but she couldn't. Her love to Sasuke wasn't like Ino's. Ino _liked_ Sasuke, it was a crush, but Sakura really do love Sasuke with all her heart."

"You understand her so well."

"Of course, I happened to be the same."

"Oh?" Neji smiled softly.

"I loved you when the first time I met you." Tenten confessed.

Neji remain smiling, but didn't say anything. He wanted to hear more. Tenten seemed to have read his mind. "You bastard, made me wait for four years." She then poked him in his chest, giggling. "But it's okay, I got what I wanted." Neji pulled back, staring at her beautiful soft chocolate eyes and smiled at her, only for her. "Yes I know." He leaned down and claimed her lips once more.

lxl

Having lunch with Sasuke and Reika was not an exactly a good idea. She scowled silently, biting on her food. She chewed, she found it very hard to swallow. Probably because she was eating lunch with this couple, she shuddered as the word swam through her mind. _Couple_ does not exist in their dictionary. They are _not_. Sakura reminded herself silently. _Just because they are going to this stupid Ball together, doesn't make them a couple. _She was very red in the face.

"Did you say something Sakura-san?" Reika asked. Sakura gasped. She realized she had spoken out loud. "Uh. It's nothing." Reika smiled. "Good, good." Sakura winced, what is so _good_? She hated when she smiled. _Disgusting._ Reika glanced at her watch. "I'll be going now." Sakura and Sasuke both stared at her with surprise. "I'm going to be late with my dancing lesson. I'll see you tomorrow."

_She has **dancing lesson, **just exactly how rich is she?_ Sakura thought. 

_Hopefully I will **not** see you tomorrow. _Sasuke thought grimly. Sakura stared at plate with embarrassment. "I'll pay." Sakura finally said after five minutes of silence.

Sasuke blinked, who heard of a girl paying for a lunch? "No, I'll do that."

"Sasuke-kun, I'll do it."

"Sakura-"

"It's okay, I know you're not willing…"

The man at the counter smiled. "Oh couples fight a lot do they?"

Sakura blushed at the comment. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "w-we're not…" Sakura stammered.

"Sure." He replied, grinning. "I once have a customer, they used to fight a lot, now they are a good couple! Isn't that nice? They came here last week and the teenage girl told me! I forgot their names, well the girl has blond hair with a pony tail and the guy has spiky black hair-"

"Ino and Shikamaru!" Sakura interrupted. "There are _together_! Oh my god! They are together… I thought she liked you!" She turned her head to Sasuke.

"Who cares." He mumbled and slipped the money to the man, who bowed politely. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun, you don't-"

"Let's go, it's going to rain soon." He scowled.

Once they were outside, Sakura noticed Sasuke was right. The sky wasn't blue anymore. "You're stubborn Sasuke-kun." She said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking, hands in his pockets. Sakura smiled to herself. Walking with Sasuke definitely is better than staying home. She sighed happily. Then she spoke quietly. "She seems to really like you."

"Seki?" He asked.

"Do you have to call her by her last name?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked. "Jealous?" Sakura blushed deeply. "No." Sasuke continued to smirk.

It was an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Sakura reached her house. She bowed her head deeply and said. "Thank you for bring me home."

"Keh, whatever." He managed to mumble. Sakura smiled and skipped in, closing the door behind her. She let a happy sigh as she lean on her door; a smile still pasted on her face. She looked up and called out. "Okaasan! I bought it!"

lxl

Finally the day arrived. Sakura smiled shyly as she entered her bedroom with her three friends waiting for her in her bedroom. Her friends' eyes widened as they saw her. "How is it?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"Perfect!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura smiled. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Tenten nodded with agreement.

"You look great Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled lightly. Sakura was wearing the dress she bought earlier. It fitted her perfectly, showing every curve she owned. She was beautiful.

"Neji and rest of our dates are coming at your house. Is that okay with your mum?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled and waved a hand in the air. "She's fine with it. By the way, she's not at home."

"It's a shame you're going with Lee." Ino sighed. Sakura's smile faded and sighed heavily. "Yeah I wanted to go with Sasuke-kun."

"Forget about him!" Tenten said. "Let's have fun with our dates! Who cares what he thinks." Sakura looked at her for a while. "You're right."

Hinata smiled wryly and said. "We should get changed."

lxl

Sasuke cursed as he started to get dressed-very slowly. He didn't care. Reika asked him go pick her up, but he refused. She got a little mad then said she would come to his house. She mumbled about letting a girl wait. Who cares? Screw her. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror when he was done. He frowned slightly as he sees the sight. He looked the same except without the forehead protector. He always wears black and with an Uchiha symbol on his back. Sasuke cursed again when he heard the bell. He tore his eyes away from the mirror, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked slowly to the door. The bell rang once, twice, three times, four times.

"Got it already!" He said loudly, in a very annoying way. He swung his door open and faced the girl. "Hi! Ready?"

"Whatever." He mumbled. She beamed. "Let's go!" Clearly, this girl is excited. Sasuke was bored. He didn't want to come to this Ball.

"What did you after I left you?" Reika asked.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke said rudely.

"Oh nothing." She replied, a grin appeared on her face. His eyes narrowed and stared at the girl. Annoying she is, very annoying. More than Sakura even…

_**Bad luck Uchiha.**_

_Who cares._

_**Uh-uh, I think you're the one who care.**_

_Oh shut up._

_**Poor you, going with this girl… she's a beauty but nah, I prefer Sakura better.**_

_Good for you._

_**Don't have to be so harsh; I'm you, you know?**_

_Don't think so. You're completely opposite to me._

_**Take Hyuuga Neji, for example. He's like you.**_

_Hyuuga Neji? God, don't bring him up. He's nothing like me._

_**Oh he is. Didn't you notice, he is always cold and doesn't like anyone close to him, well except for Tenten…**_

How do you know all these crap anyway? 

**_I am you._**

_Oh be quiet._

"Um, did you say something?"

Sasuke stopped andlooked at her. "Nothing."

lxl

Sasuke and Reika arrived pretty late. Sasuke, looking really bored darted his eyes across the hall and saw some of his classmates. Naruto was yelling and laughing, Ino was arguing with Shikamaru, Chouji was eating a bag of chips. And Sakura…

She didn't look like Sakura at all. She had something with her hair; it was straight and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing a dress made of a silky, light blue material. She looked very pretty indeed. She waved at her him who stared at her in surprise. Even Sasuke looked surprise. Sakura grimaced as she noticed the figure next to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said shyly. "Hi Reika-san." Sasuke looked at Sakura with an unreadable expression, she looked different, she wore a very nice dress and her forehead protector had gone from her head. Sakura noticed he was staring at her; she blushed lightly then smiled at him. He turned away.

Naruto yelled happily. "Youshi! Everyone here? Let's go and have some food!"

lxl

**Authoress's Note: **Yeah, that's chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy it. XDXD I'll update chapter 12 ASAP. Please review! And thanks for the reviews last time! –hugs-

You guys rock:

**RedHotPhoenix: **I won't die –laughs- Yes I'm trying my very best. Thanks for reviewing three times in a row. Yay!

**Hyzenthlay-shine dew fur: **-dances- yay!

**Sasukefurever: **I'm trying my very best! XDXD

**Jazzy Uchiha: **I'm so happy XD

**hey: **Very nice, hehe. Was that a cliffhanger? Oh…

**animEvivvErz: **Yeah, I think so too XD

**patrisha: **Nah, it's okay, don't really mind. Yes sorry about the randomness… Lol. Don't worry Sakura won't.

**Punk sasuke: **I bought the Sky Princess DVD in Sydney, Australia. Great place.

**september anne: **Yeah it's Reika. Lee and Reika…? Interesting plot. XD

**txxme: **So sorry if it's so slow. –sobs- I'll update more faster.

**SasuSakuforeva-iloveSasuke**: No it's not offensive or anything. Yay! Sydney is great! No when Naruto said 'Yes I do Sakura-chan' he was talking to _he _not at Sasuke_r_. Sakura asked him 'You don't want to start a fight' (something like that). So yeah… Lol

**E-chan Hidaka: **That's so nice of you!

**Crystal-gundam: **Nah I didn't. It's okay.

**my-ripped-paperheart: **Typical Sasuke. –sigh-

**deedee2034: **Well good for you.

**allyluv: **Hahaha! That will never happen to Sasuke! Funny XD

**luvhateit: **Sakura will look pretty! –evil laughter-

**babykitty2070: **Calm down man… It's okay.

**nixxie 1430: **Thanks!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx: **Just realized? Haha. Of course it's SasuSaku. XD

**Others: **Thanks so much! –hugs-

See you in the next chapter! Ciao!


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary: **He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong. 

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (NejiTen, NaruHina)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. (Nooo)

lxl

**Together **

**  
**Chapter twelve

Tsunade sighed as she walked up to the stairs slowly, her long black dress trailing behind her. She didn't really want to have this fancy Formal. Thanks to Kakashi, this Godaime was forced to arrange this. She shook head helplessly, she rather go back to her warm office and work. She didn't remember clearly but Kakashi said something about Sakura and Sasuke…? Tsunade arched an eyebrow as she darted her light eyes across the hall, they landed on Naruto's table.

Sakura, in a light blue dress was fidgeting nervously. Tsunade smiled proudly, her smart student decided she would come. She frowned as she saw Sasuke. Folding his arms across his chest, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Naruto was very excited about the food. She then sighed. Typical boys. She approached the microphone.

"Good evening…" She cleared her throat. The noises faded away.

"I see everyone is here." Tsunade said. She paused as she looked at the shinobis. She smiled. "Please enjoy yourselves and the food will be arriving soon." She then walked slowly downstairs.

Sakura smiled then said. "That was very nice of her." No one seemed to be listening to her. But she didn't care. Sakura wanted a jacket to cover her up.

"Your dress is very nice." Tenten commented suddenly, reading her thoughts. Sakura smiled shyly then said. "Thanks, yours is very nice too."

Tenten grinned. "Yeah, Neji picked for me." Sakura found herself laughing. Neji? Picking a dress for his girlfriend? That is so… not Neji. Neji's lips twitched slightly. Tenten indeed looked very pretty in that dress, her hair was piled on top of her head with little ringlets dropping down to frame her pretty, face. The gown she wore was a deep emerald green. It had a long skirt, a crepe neck, as it draped gracefully over the contours and curves of her body. Sakura sighed. It is going to be a long night…

lxl

"Are you going to dance with me?" Reika asked in irritation. It was the first time Sasuke had seen her angry. His eyes were on Sakura as Lee asked her to dance, she had answered without hesitation. Her eyes were smiling. "No." He said simply.

"Fine." She snapped, and ran off. Sasuke's lips curled into a satisfied smile. He was the only one in the table that was not dancing. A couple of giggling girls ran to him and asked him, he had gave them an annoying glare and told them to go away. After a couple of moments, Naruto had run to the table grabbing a few drinks. "That was awesome."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Are you drinking alcohol?" Naruto gave him a sheepish grin. "In a matter of fact, yes. I'm not drinking that much though." He glanced back at Hinata, and then smiled. "It was so cool. I got to kiss her twice!" Then he ran off, grabbing Hinata.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. His eyes were on Sakura and Lee, she was holding his neck, and her head was resting on his shoulder. His arms snaked around Sakura's thin waist. He looked so happy. Sasuke once again, looked not satisfied.

"More food sir?"

Sasuke's snapped back and saw the face of a waitress. "No, it's okay." He replied. The waitress was gone before he noticed. He turned his head back to the dancing floor, to his surprise; Lee and Sakura weren't there.

lxl

"Sakura-san, the song is getting faster." Lee said quietly. Sakura smiled faintly. "I know." Then she pushed away from his embrace. "I'm thirsty, let's get a drink, neh?" Lee looked disappointed, but he hid it and nodded. To his dismay, Sakura didn't link his arm or give him a peck on the cheek. He realized that she is hung over Sasuke.

She already disappear into his view, Lee walked slowly to the table. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Probably dancing with that pretty girl. Sakura gulped down three cups of water.

"Hi Lee-san." She said happily, her face flushed as she came running over to him. Lee stared at her; a slow grin crept across his lips. _Oh yeah! She's falling for me! Watch me go Gai-Sensei! I'm taking the Youth of Blooming Flower!_ He grabbed her hands and dragged her to the dance floor. Sakura giggled.

_Oh she smells so good_. Lee thought happily, holding Sakura close.

"Let's dance…" Sakura murmured against his chest. Lee stared down at the pretty girl. "Sakura-san, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Of course Lee-san! I'm always alright!" Sakura said happily. Then her smile turned into a deep frown. "I'm not okay when he left me…"

_Who is he_? Lee wondered. He then glanced at the bottle that she was drinking. His eyes widened. "Sakura-san, uh, are you drunk?"

Sakura started to cry, huge tears rolling down her face. She fell on her knees and sat on the floor. Lee looked around desperately, and then spotted Tenten and Neji, dancing together, who were eyeing them with great interest. Lee gave his teammates a pleading look. Tenten sighed, and then she ran over to him to see what had happened.

"Sakura, don't cry, you're going to run your mascara." Tenten said smoothly, a hand placing on her shoulder. "Sakura, don't cry." She said firmly. Sakura shook her head, tears didn't stop, Lee then realized the 'he' she was talking about was Sasuke.

"I think she's drunk." Lee said quietly.

"I can see that." Tenten said sarcastically. "I need help."

lxl

Sasuke cursed again as the fourth girl asked him if he would like to dance. He gave her an angry look and told her to piss off. She looked hurt and mumbled something before she ran away. He pushed pass the people, ignoring angry protests. He didn't care what they think.

He then suddenly spotted Lee. Sasuke smirked, it seems like Sakura ditched him. His smirk faded as his dark eyes trailed down onto the floor, an unconscious Sakura was lying in Tenten's arms.

"What is going on?" He asked, he pressed his lips together.

"Sakura is drunk…" Tenten started.

"Drunk?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow arched, "that's nice."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "What's your problem? Sakura fainted okay? She was crying before she fainted. Well do you want to know why? It's because you left her."

"Watch what you're saying girl." Sasuke said, turning his head away, looking disgusted.

"Uchiha." A familiar cold voice was heard from the crowd. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked at the man's face. "Hyuuga." He said in a exact tone. They stared at each other, glaring.

Naruto cleared his throat to break this horrible silence. "Sasuke, why don't you take Sakura-chan home, neh?" Sasuke turned his attention to the fox boy. "Taking her home?" He asked, amused. It sounded like a joke.

"Yes, take her home." Naruto sighed. "It isn't hard. All you do is take her, bring her to her house, and settle down to her bed." A grin spread across his face. "But if you want to do more-"

"Okay, I get it! I'm taking her." Sasuke snapped, he lifted her carefully by the waist and shoulder and walked out.

lxl

Sasuke had placed her softly onto her bed. She was still asleep. He looked down at the girl. Her face was calm; a few teardrops still lingered around her lashes. The last time he had seen her cry; he recall was when they had got out from Itachi's prison. It was beautiful when she cried. He looked around in her room. It wasn't big. Sasuke didn't enter from the front door; he simply jumped to her window. Hopefully her parents were still asleep.

Sasuke stared at the picture beside her bed. It was when they were twelve years old. He looked at himself, he didn't look happy, but looked annoyed. Then he looked at Sakura, she was smiling brightly, partly because of Sasuke was with her. She stirred. He yelled in surprised as Sakura locked her arms around him firmly, pulling her down to her bed. A tingle of faint blush appeared onto his face. He struggled, trying to get away. But failed. Her breathing made him stop. His head was firmly pressed against her chest. Too bad she's asleep. He had to get away, or God knows what he would do.

To his horror, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" She immediately released her arms away from his neck and sat up so quickly that he nearly fell onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, blushing, she was glad it was dark. He didn't speak, nor did she. It was her who broke the silence. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you."

Sakura stared up at him for a moment, her jade like eyes sparkled even when it is in the dark. "Thank you." She said softly. She was grateful _Thank you…_

"Whatever."

Sakura thought for a while then asked. "What happened to me?"

"You were drunk." Sasuke said in monotone.

"I was drunk?" Sakura asked in shock. "I didn't say anything stupid, did I?" Her face showed fear, hope, pain and desire.

_Yes, about me_. "No." Sasuke thought.

Sakura sighed with relieve. "Thank you."

He was suddenly aware that she was so close to him. Sakura tilted her head back, leaning up and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise and gone stiff, the kiss was filled with frustration, and desire. As they kissed, he felt a shiver of delight go through his body. He felt her body pres against his and the feeling of her body was part of it. Sakura had then pulled away, face flushed. "Thank you." It was all what she said.

_To be continued…_

lxl

**Authoress's Note: **Eek, how is it? Hope it's not so bad! It's a shorter chapter! I will make it longer in the next chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews in last chapter! You guys rock! (Give you cookies) Please review this time! Press the _go_ button! XD

**cherry arrow**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary:** He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong. 

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (NejiTen, NaruHina)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the _Naruto_ characters. Except for some random ones.

**Together **

**Chapter thirteen**

lxl

It was still dark when Sakura had awoken. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. She didn't know what had happened last night. She couldn't remember very well, faint images flashed into her mind. Dancing with Lee, getting drunk and… _kissing Sasuke_. Sakura blushed as the memory swam through her mind. Familiar pink color appeared on her pale cheeks.

She shook her head as she slowly stepped down from her bed. She couldn't be bothered changing. Sakura hoped her parents were still asleep. Walking quietly downstairs, she went into the kitchen getting her a drink. She still felt dizzy. Sakura inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. The Ball was great, she admitted. She thought it would be really unpleasant with Reika there. But it seemed like Sasuke had told her to go away. Opening her eyes again, she made herself to the couch and sat down.

She remembered that she had cried. Tears automatically fell down. Then she realized that painful memories had swum through her head. The memories were painful. She remembered when she was twelve, still a Gennin, she had begged Sasuke to stay in Konoha. He ignored her and said that wasn't going to stop him killing his brother. Sakura had cried and told him she loved him and he will be happy in Konoha. Sasuke didn't stop, Sakura fainted and he laid her down on the bench. When she woke up, he was gone.

A loud knock gave Sakura a slight jump. The knock quickened. Sakura stood up, smoothing her hair down. Sakura realized she had been crying, she wiped the abandoned tears away and ran to the door. She opened it quietly, her head poking outside, eyes squirming through the dark.

"Sakura-sama!" The man said in a low voice. It was clear that he was in a hurry.

"Um, hello." Sakura said nervously. It was the first time someone called her 'Sakura-sama'. It felt weird, but she didn't mind at all.

"Godaime-sama wants to see you! It's important." The man said.

"Just me?" Sakura asked.

"No with your teammates. Sakura-sama, please get changed and come with me! We must hurry; dawn will come in an hour. You must go before the dawn."

Sakura looked confused but she did what she had to do. She quickly scribbled a note to her parents and told them not to worry about her. She will be fine.

lxl

Sakura had followed the man and entered her teacher's office. Sasuke and Naruto were already there. Sakura blushed as she noticed Sasuke. He too, seemed to realize that and turned his head away from her. Sakura looked down, forcing the blush away.

"Sakura." Godaime said. Sakura immediately focused her gaze on her teacher. Godaime cleared her throat. "You three are going on a mission." Six pairs of eyes widened with surprise. Didn't they just go on a mission?

"We couldn't find anyone else." Tsunade said with an apologetically smile. "Team Gai went on another mission and some other were sick." Naruto gave a loud yawn. Sakura shot him an annoying look.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You three have to rescue this girl called…" Tsunade held her paper up, studying it. "… Tsumi. Nadashi Tsumi. Her father owns a company and they are very wealthy. They live in the Mist Country. All you have to do is rescue her. The ninjas who kidnapped her told Nadashi-san that if he doesn't hand the money by five days, they would kill Tsumi. " A startle gasp escaped Sakura's lips. "So cruel." She said quietly. Tsunade took a photo out of her folder. "Here, that's her picture." Sakura took it and examined it. The girl had hazel eyes with reddish hair.

"Complete this mission in three days. Hope to see you in three days. You are dismissed."

lxl

Three of them jumped from tree to tree. It will take them nearly one full day to reach the Mist. Sasuke smirked; this was going to be easy. He quickly glanced at Sakura; she was calm, no expression shown on her face. The night was still vivid inside his head. His mind told him to push her off. Shinobis weren't supposed to have feelings. But his body told him to hold her.

"Naruto, stop playing around!" Sakura's sharp voice was heard. Naruto gave her an innocent look. "Sakura-chan? I was only trying to find something to eat." Naruto reached inside of his pocket.

"You spent your time too much with Chouji…" Sakura grumbled. "Enemies might smell food. That's why Team ten always fail their mission." Naruto sighed and put his food away.

"You don't want to be fat dobe." Sasuke smirked, looking at the Fox Boy.

"What did you say?" Naruto snarled, glaring at Sasuke.

"I just said you don't want to be fat."

"I won't be!" Naruto insisted. "Chouji eats a lot of chips per day! But he gave me this one." He said and he took out his packet of chips again. "It's Barbeque flavored." He waved it in front of Sasuke's nose. He winced. "Want to eat it? It's really ni-"

"Put that away!" Sakura said, interrupting him. "I don't want to fail this mission." She frowned a little as she looked ahead. "It won't be long. We'll arrive there by the sun sets."

lxl

They were exhausted by the time they reached the Mist. Team Seven couldn't even bother to pick a place to sleep in. They picked the first one they saw. Naruto explained hurriedly, the lady in the counter frowned slightly, looking confused. Sasuke sighed and explained for him. Sakura had smiled faintly.

The lady looked at the three then looked back to her paper again. She cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry. There are only two rooms left. One room with a single bed and another room with a double bed." She gave an apologetic weak smile.

Sakura and Sasuke both stared the lady. Naruto waved his hand carelessly. "Doesn't matter, we'll take it." The lady looked up, hopefully. "You will? Oh that's wonderful!" She paused and then reaches the drawer below. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Naruto's collar. He yelped helplessly. Sakura put her hand up to stop them. "What do you think you're doing!" Sasuke hissed.

"What did I do?" Naruto exclaimed, wriggling under his grasp. "Help me Sakura-chan!" He called helplessly to the Medicine Specialist. Sakura sighed and said. "Sasuke-kun…" He ignored her. "Look you-"

"You don't have to worry Sasuke-kun." Sakura interrupted him. His eyes narrowed and glared at her. "You and Naruto can share a room." She said; a faint blush appeared on her face.

"I'm not sharing a bedroom with him. He'll kill me if I sleep with him on the same bed!" Sasuke said.

"…" Sakura said.

Naruto finally got out of Sasuke's grasp. He coughed and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, it's not that bad. You go share a room with Sakura-chan and I'll go have my own bedroom. That's settled then. Obaa-chan, please can we-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said loudly, colored drained from his face.

"Sasuke, it's not going to be bad." Naruto said carelessly, silently he grinned to himself. "Obaa-chan, we'll take it!" Sakura looked helpless. She wanted to cry. She stole a glance at Sasuke. He was fuming, looking very angry. She sighed deeply. _He's not very happy…_ "Naruto…" She began. Sakura had to stop him. Or else Sasuke will hate her forever.

"Sakura-chan. You are going to be fine." Naruto said, without turning his head. Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. She began to sweat. She closed her eyes. _Please, Kami-sama, don't let this be true…_ She opened her eyes again, but found herself still standing on the same floor.

lxl

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He shook his head. He glared at the Fox Boy. It was his entire fault; he set it up for him and Sakura. He hated this. Slowly, they reached the their room. Naruto grinned and tossed the keys at Sasuke. He caught it easily, still glaring at Naruto. He grinned. "You two have fun!" Sakura blushed. Sasuke looked ready to kill. "Why you-" He didn't finish, because Naruto had run off, hollering with laughter. "Damn him." He swore.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun, can you please open the door?" Sakura asked after five minutes. Sasuke glared at her. "No." He snapped. Sakura's shoulder slumped and exhaled deeply. "Give me the keys."

"Why?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "I want to go to sleep!" She said angrily, hands on her hips. "We have this mission tomorrow! I need rest! If you don't, then good for you and stay out of this room!" She snatched the keys from Sasuke's hands; open the door, kicking it open. "Come in if you want to." She went in, leaving the door open. Sasuke hesitated, and followed her in. He watched in amusement as she put her bag on the floor, opening it, took out some clothes. He blinked, trying force a faint blush down. Sasuke walked pass her, putting his bag down as well. "I'll sleep on the couch." He mumbled.

Sakura blinked, and stared at him.

"I don't think you'll want me to sleep with you on the same bed." Sasuke said. Sakura glanced at the bed, then back to Sasuke. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She got up and entered the bathroom, then halted. She turned back. "Sasuke-kun, you don't mind I use the shower first?"

"Whatever."

lxl

It didn't take long for Sakura to finish. She only took ten minutes and then she's back again. Sasuke looked surprised. She came out with her nightdress on. Her hair was wet and with a towel on her shoulders. She noticed Sasuke looking at her. "What?" She blushed deeply.

"I was surprised." He replied.

"At what?"

"Women usually take a lot of time on showers and changing." Sasuke said.

"I see…" Sakura said slowly, then her expression suddenly changed. Her jade eyes widened with disbelieve. "How did you know all these?" She asked.

"My father used to tell me this…" Sasuke said; he didn't why he was telling him that. He then looked at her. "Go to sleep Sakura. We have a long day tomorrow."

lxl

Sakura lay on the bed; her green eyes were not closed. She was sure Sasuke was not asleep as well. She grasped her sheets tightly, her heart thumping loudly, she was sure he can hear that. Sakura sighed deeply and turned around. She pulls the sheets over her mouth. _Sleep_, she commanded herself. But she opened her eyes again after five minutes. She sat up furiously.

"Go to sleep Sakura." Sasuke's voice was heard, echoing in the room.

"I'm trying." Sakura said; her eyes didn't show a trace of tiredness. Sasuke smirked in the dark. "Because of me?" Sakura glared at him. "You wish." Even though he was right, Sakura didn't want to admit it "Go to sleep Sakura." He ordered.

"Tell me a story." Sakura said.

"I don't have any stories." Sasuke scoffed. "Go to sleep before I get angry." He sat up from the couch, and walked towards Sakura. Her widened as he pushed her down on the bed, "go to sleep."

She blushed prettily, she was glad it was dark. Images of the incident flashed into her mind. Her body had gone tense. Sasuke blinked, seemed to realize that too, then let go of her immediately. He walked back to the couch, and lay down. Sakura gave a disappointed sigh. "Good night, Sasuke-kun." She walked towards the couch, leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oyasumi!" She said then jumped back to the bed, blushing.

lxl

Sakura didn't sleep for very long. Sasuke had shaken her; it took her awhile to open her eyes. She sat up groggily. She had noticed Naruto and Sasuke were in the room, fully dressed. She blinked. "Uh, guys…?"

"Sakura-chan, you need to get changed." Naruto said wearily, obviously, the boy didn't sleep as much. He yawned. Sasuke glared at him.

"Uh… what?" Sakura said, confused.

"Get changed, Sakura." Sasuke replied. "I found the girl." Sakura's eyes widened, suddenly she didn't feel sleepy any more. "Eh? You found her?" Her face showed impression. Sakura glanced at her watch. "It's one o'clock in the morning…"

"I couldn't sleep so I went out and I found her… Long story. Sakura hurry up and get changed." Sasuke said, frowning. A faint 'hai' was heard. Both boys went out of the room for her to change.

To be continued… 

lxl

**Authoress's Note: **Is this chapter good/bad? I'm sorry if this is really slow. I'll be doing Itachi soon XD, thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter! You guys so rock! XDXD

I have some Naruto Cosplay pictures, if you guys want to look at it; you're more than welcome! It's on my LiveJournal, go to my profile and click on **Homepage**, then you'll see this entry says something like 'I haven't updated in a while…' And there is a link below says **Naruto Cosplay**. Click on that, and then wait for it to load! That entry isn't Friends Only. Thus, anyone can look at it.

So, I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter! Ja ne! (Please review XDXD)

**Current Music: **Jewel Song by BoA

**Current Mood: **Feeling cold

**Current Reading: **My fic

Here are some replies:

**michik0: **Oh I'm not sure how many chapters... So yeah.

**Jazzy Uchiha: **Thanks! XD

**happpppy: **I'm so touched... -tear-

**Joyce07: **Yes very lucky!

**nixxie 1430: **Yeah I know, but I'm making this longer though.

**sweetmaiden: **I'm trying my best. XD

**Chibified Eyes: **Definitely! I'm happy that I changed your opinion!

**susakuru: **It does...?

**sasukefurever: **Hai, hai. Here you go.

**Alien26: **Haha, I know I'm evil! -grins- Okay, okay, here is chapter thirteen!

**uchihabrat: **Sure!

**uzumakikaida: **I know, just wrote it wrong... oops. Snogging means kissing.

**Mrs. Uchiha: **Thanks!

**purerandomness: **Of course!

**Ruriko89: **I'm not really sure actually. No I don't have any SasuSaku fics, but I'm writing another one. XD

**animeforever24:** Of course not lemons... Yeah. Of course I will. XD

**animEvivvErz: **Agree! -nod nod-

**Punk Sasuke:**Here you are!XDXD

**luv hate it: **Reika had gone somewhere else. They finally kissed, yes! XD

**allyluv:**Calm down, haha. Thank you!

**IHearVoices: **-nod nod- XD Yeah she thought so too.

**Silver Fox Trot: **Nice cookie, eh?

**Aitashiaku-kawaiiSasuSakuAi: **Sasuke was a bit surprised. Hehe.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Authoress's Note: **My last chapter was fast wasn't it? Gomen ne! I'll slow down a bit. Harry Potter came out. I read it, me like! XDXD I'm a die-hard SasuSaku fan, maybe I wanted to go fast. Sorry if I went too fast in the last chapter! –bows- Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! Review this time! It will make me really happy! Of course, any other authors do…

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (NejiTen, NaruHina)

**Together**

Chapter fourteen

lxl

"I'm hungry." Naruto said after they were out of the house. Sakura and Sasuke both ignored him. They didn't go so far, until Sasuke had leaded them to a big storage house. A horrible smell filled their noses. Sakura coughed and covered her mouth with her hand. Naruto took out a torch and was about to turn in on, when Sasuke stopped him, giving him a warning look. Naruto's face fell, but put it away.

"Do you know where the girl is?" Sakura asked softly, her emerald eyes darting across the room. Sasuke nodded, but frowned. "I'm pretty sure she is in a room somewhere."

Naruto snorted. "_Somewhere_? Right, it will take us millions of years."

"I heard voices inside the room, it sounded like a girl. She was screaming. It sounded like someone was beating her." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"We can't see okay?" Naruto said impatiently. "Use your Sharingan for once. They are better than our eyes."

"I am dobe."

Finally they found the room; Team Seven pressed their ear onto the door. After five minutes, Sasuke gave them a thumb up, and Naruto grinned, without waiting for another signal, he kicked the door open, kunai in his hand, looking like a hero. "Naruto!" Sakura hissed, grabbing his wrist, trying to pull him back. He shook her hand off. "It's okay, she's alone."

The girl gasped, she struggled; tears came out of her eyes. She couldn't make a sound and couldn't move, because her hands and feet were tied, her lips were sealed with tape. Naruto put his hands up and said. "It's okay, we're not enemies. We're here to rescue you." Her expression didn't change; it was still terrified and desperate. Sakura had pulled the tape slowly away from her lips, she gasped in pain. Sasuke and Naruto untied her beside Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tears gushed out of Tsumi's eyes, she shook her head madly. Sakura noticed, her clothes were torn; her red hair was a mess. Sakura couldn't even recognize her; she looked so different from the picture that Godaime gave to them. She took out some pills that her teacher gave it to her, and holds it in front of her. "Eat this." The girl paused, and looked at her with startling eyes. "It will help gain strength. Don't worry, we're here to help you." Tsumi hesitated; after a few seconds, she swallowed them down.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, even though it sounded like a shout. "We need to get out of here, before they come." Sakura looked back and nodded, she turned to Tsumi. "Hey, can you get up?" She nodded. Raising her hand, Naruto leaned forward and carried her onto his back. "Hold tight."

Outside the storage 

"Tsumi-san." Sakura started. "Can you talk?" She nodded, and inhaled deeply. It took her a while for her to speak. "Thank you. But please, get out of here. They'll kill you too." She forced a shudder down.

"Tsumi-san, look, it's okay." Sakura said softly, patting her on the back. She looked around warily. They should really escort Tsumi as quick as possible, but she needed to calm her down. Team Seven stopped what they were doing when they hear the noise. Sakura slowly stood, taking Tsumi by the arm. They all looked ahead.

"I think something is coming." Naruto said slowly.

"Not something, idiot. Someone." Sasuke said impatiently. He smirked; finally he gets to fight someone. He was getting really bored by their conversation. All three of them jumped into the mid air, taking Tsumi with them. She looked terrified. A person appeared on the ground. Tsumi gasped. Sakura glanced at her and frowned. The person looked up, and jumped between them.

"Sakura, dodge!" Sasuke shouted, as he landed back down onto the ground. Fear rushed over him, he didn't know why. Sakura dropped Tsumi, who were caught by Naruto. "Sakura-chan!" She didn't have a chance to dodge. She, unfortunately, were hit by his fist, and then landed painfully onto the hard concrete. Blood were dripping down her mouth. Her teammates rushed over to see if she's okay. Sakura slowly got up, cursing as she stood up. She coughed some blood out. Before Sasuke could hold her back, she was gone. Then a few seconds later. The guy was hit by Sakura's incredible strength, knocking him down onto the ground.

"I think he's dead." Nauto shuddered. "Sakura-chan is scary." Sasuke blinked, as he continued to look at Sakura. Weak, he had always called her, since their journey begun. She always cried, always wanted to be near him, always wanted to impress him. Today, she did.

Sakura had rushed back to her teammates. "I don't think he's alone." She said. "We better be out of here, before anyone comes." She looked over to Tsumi, who was shuddering in the corner. "I need to heal her." Tsumi lay down. Sakura lifted her top up just below her chest, pressing her hands firmly onto her stomach; blue, glowing chakra appeared on Sakura's hands. Her teammates watched silently as she did the job. Few minutes later, her wounds on her stomach were healed, leaving a pale pink scar.

"We have to escort her." Sakura said finally, she felt suddenly so tired. Taking Tsumi by her arm, she stood up slowly. "Naruto, take her back." He nodded curtly, before jumping away with the girl. Sakura sat down, sweat dripping from her forehead, Sasuke had noticed; she lost a lot of blood. He bent down, looking at her wound. "You don't have any strength to heal yourself, don't you?" Sakura shook her head, eyes still closed. "Gomen ne." Sasuke took out some bandages. There were serious wounds on her legs and arms. It took him a while to take care of her. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said gratefully, examining her bandages. She forced a faint smile. Sasuke looked away from her sincere smile, he was sick of that smile. Always so pure, so happy…

"I'm taking you back to the lodge." Sasuke said after. Sakura blinked.

"You lost a lot blood." He swung her arm over his shoulder, taking her in his arms, and jumped off. Sakura protested, but he didn't care.

lxl

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke after he got back from Tsumi's house. They were in Naruto's room. Her mother had tears in her eyes, nodding and bowing at Naruto. He never had seen anyone so thankful in his entire life. "Asleep." Sasuke murmured.

"You took her back?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, who else?" Sasuke said impatiently. Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan is a nice girl." Sasuke looked at him coldly. "I don't know what you meant by this." Naruto sighed, and sat down on a chair. "You know what I meant. She's been chasing after nearly ten years." Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke, you don't want to lose do you?" Naruto smiled sadly. "I know, you are an avenger, but why do avengers cannot love? Cannot have friends, cannot have feelings? I used to love her. But at that time, she was in love with you. She only sees me as a good friend. So I gave up, and then went after Hinata. She understands me, she listens to me, now I know, she's the one for me." He turned to Sasuke, who seemed to be listening. "Sasuke, you don't want to lose her just because of your stupid brother."

"Naruto. I can't love." Sasuke murmured; his eyes filled with sadness. "I'll hurt her. I don't want anyone dead or hurt. All I wanted to do is to kill my brother, who killed my family. I can't have emotions. I don't _have_ emotions."

"But she understands you, she is the only who understands you." Naruto said. Sasuke glanced at him, startled. "You wouldn't want to give up on her. For now, she knows you don't love her. For now, she only thought you like her as a friend." Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Think about it." He lay down onto his bed. "I'm going to sleep. Go back to your room." Sasuke walked silently to the door, before slamming it behind him.

lxl

Naruto's words echoed in Sasuke's silently mind. He gazed at Sakura's calm, sleeping face. Her breathing was heard faintly in the room. He poured him some water, gulping down as fast as he could. He walked beside her, and then sat down. Sasuke couldn't help caressing her cheek. He blinked, what was he doing? He stopped what he was doing. He stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards. Watching her face, her peaceful face was angering him. Sakura stirred, her eyes opened slowly. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her angrily, before slamming the door loudly behind him. Sakura looked frustrated. "Sasuke-kun!" She got out of bed, and then ran after him. She caught up with him after a few seconds, grabbing his arm with both hands. "Hey, what is wrong with you?" Sasuke glared at her. "Stop acting you are so pure and innocent, woman. I'm sick of your acting." Sakura stared at him, those words cut through her heart. "What are you talking about?"

"Always smiling and nice to everyone!" Sasuke hissed, taking her by the shoulders, shaking them. "Can't you see you're falling apart! You're not acting like yourself! Since when I came back, you were different! I'm sick of your stupid smile! Your personalities!" Sakura felt the tears rushing out of her eyes, before she could stop herself; she slapped him. She looked up with sad, angry jade eyes. She changed because him. She changed because she thought that he wanted her to. He used to dislike the way that she was chasing after him. Thus she stopped. Acting like she's fine, acting like they are just friends, was hurting her. She wasn't fine. She was in pain. Just because of the great Uchiha Sasuke.

"Look, Sasuke-kun. Just because I changed, it doesn't mean that I'm not Haruno Sakura anymore! I'm still her! The one who used to love and still loves you! The one who failed her first Chuunin Exam, the one who watched Uchiha Sasuke bitten by Orochimaru! The one who nearly died by protecting you! The one who grew her hair for you!" Sakura said, her voice shaking, her hand hurt after she slapped him on the cheek. "You're sick of me? Fine I'm leaving. I'm even stupid enough to even fall for a guy like you." She ran off without for another protest, covering her mouth with her hand. Sakura never felt so sad in her entire life.

_To be continued…_

lxl

(**Notes: **Wasn't that sad? Yes, of course, I will continue! So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you all! Hey you know my Japanese class name is called **Sakura**? –big smile- isn't that cool? Hmmm… So see you in the next chapter! Ciao!)

**Current mood: **Feeling hungry

**Current Music: **Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru


	15. Chapter fifteen

(**a/n: **Hi! Welcome to my chapter fifteen! I can't believe it is Chapter 15 already… TT Of course, I'm not complaining… Yes, thank you for all the reviews in the previous chapter! You all rock! –bows- I've been watching Anime too much lately, my friend, she has loads of anime so she lends them to me. –grins- I love this anime called _Full Moon wo Sagashite_. The songs are **so** nice. Anyway, get on with the story…)

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (NejiTen, NaruHina)

**Together**

Chapter fifteen

lxl

Naruto stared after Sakura's small figure. He watched as she ran down the stairs, sobbing. He slowly turned his gaze at Sasuke, glaring. "That was very nice of you, Sasuke-_kun_." He glared back. "Shut up. She asked for it." Naruto ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his collar, and stared at his calm, cold face. "She didn't ask for it!" Naruto snarled. "You were mad because of your own stupid feelings! Get a life, will you!"

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away, "I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed."

"Aren't you going after her?" Naruto asked, his voice rising. Sasuke smirked. "You can, if you want to. I'm not stopping you. She was the one who ran and slapped me."

"I want _you_ to go after her!" Naruto shouted, shaking his fist in front of his face. "If I go, I won't make her feel better! Sasuke, please, just go after her."

He paused."I reject."

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up, dobe. I'm going to bed." Sasuke then slammed the door on Naruto's shocked face. He blinked, then started to pound on Sasuke's door.

lxl

Sakura didn't know what she was doing. She felt stupid, embarrassed. Sniffing loudly, she looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe she had slapped him. But she couldn't help it. She bends down on her knees, covering her ears with her hands. Silent tears fell down from her eyes. Sakura knew she changed, she changed for him, and Sakura couldn't help it. She knows all the Konoha girls were trying to get attention from Uchiha Sasuke when he got back. Sakura changed herself for him. She didn't hide her feelings, she showed it to him, and once again he rejected her.

Sasuke had always disliked her. Always thought she was weak. Sakura slowly raised her head, and looked at the sky. The image was blurred of her tears. She wiped them away from her sleeve. Sakura looked back at the dark road. _He's not coming after me…_ Sakura knows that he doesn't like her, thinks she's weak. That was okay for her. But she never thought that he hated her. Leaning against a tree, she took a big breath.

_I loved him since the age of eight… and now._ Sakura blinked. _I have to stop… I can't keep up with this. I don't think I will survive like this. I'm falling apart. _

There were shops everywhere when she reaches to another street. Mainly restaurants, she hesitated, realizing she had no money. She was about to get out of the shop; a familiar voice halted her, "Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widened, turning around. "Ino!" She sat down beside her. "Why are you here?" She looked around. "Where are Shikamaru and Chouji?" Ino shrugged. "Sleeping. We were on a mission. We finished it, just a few hours ago." Sakura forced a weak smile.

"Want something to drink? My treat of course." Ino smiled.

Sakura managed a smile. "Thanks. Coffee would be nice." Ino turned to the waitress. After a few seconds, she turned back to her friend. Her smile turned into a frown. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura blinked. "I'm fine." She mumbled.

"You're not fine." Ino said as she examined her face. "You were crying." Sakura stopped fiddling with the sugar. And didn't say anything. The waitress brought the coffee. Sakura brought the cup to her lips and drank.

"Sakura… tell me the truth." Ino said, reaching for her friend's hand. "Is it something about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stopped drinking; slowly she put down her cup. She glanced at her friend, who was staring at her anxiously. Unwillingly, she nodded. Ino closed her eyes, and then opened them. "Sakura…" Sakura waved her hand. "It's okay."

"I'm not going to ask you what happened. But, Sakura, you must think. Give up on him is the best choice. All I see is Sasuke-kun trying to get revenge." Ino said. Sakura looked up, her eyes filled with sadness. She looked down at her cup. "I think so too…" Ino put her hand over hers. "Sakura, I'm not trying to tear you apart. If you love him, then in the end, he rejects you. You would be in pain." Sakura stood up. "Thanks for the coffee. I'm going now."

Ino stood up. "Sakura-" Sakura hugged her friend. "Thanks. I'm going. See you in Konoha." She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the restaurant.

lxl

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm telling you to go and get her back!" Naruto shook his fist. Sasuke turned away from him and waved a hand. "Go away dobe."

"Aaagh!" Naruto yelled, starting to hit Sasuke. He sat up, and threw him off, narrowing his eyes. "Shut up. You're really annoying. If you really care about her, go after her."

"I do! She's my friend!"

Sasuke snorted in response. "You're acting like a 3-year old child. Now shut up and let me sleep. We're heading back to Konoha tomorrow morning."

"How will we explain to Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked, hitting his hand on the table. "What will we say? 'Gomen, Sasuke-teme got angry and Sakura-chan ran off'" He sighed, then sank into a nearby chair. "Please, would you go and get her back."

"Naruto, it's okay."

They both turn their heads to see, Sakura was standing by the door, a smile on her face. Naruto raised his eyebrow. Sasuke did the same. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. "Neh… Are you okay?" _Her fake smile is scary…_ He shuddered.

"I'm okay. Sorry for causing trouble. I'm alright now. Oyasumi, see you in the morning." Sakura smiled, then walked back to her room, leaving her teammate standing frozen. Naruto blinked. "Sasuke… is she _really_ okay?" Sasuke lay down on the bed again. "I don't know." He looked up at the dark ceiling. _It's not fair…_

lxl

To Naruto's surprise, Sakura woke up earlier than Sasuke. He sighed deeply, eyeing Sakura. She looked fine. Always smiling and laughing, she doesn't seem unwell. He frowned; _probably she's acting like that…_

"Naruto!" Her cheerful voice interrupted his deep thoughts. He looked up and grinned. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" She smiled, "Good morning, are you ready to go?" Naruto looked at her, his blue eyes frowned,_her fake cheerful voice is so scary…_ He shuddered and nodded. Sasuke sighed. "You're always the slowest." Naruto glared at him, who smirked. The three ninjas jumped up onto a tree and disappeared.

lxl

"Very good." Tsunade commented as she looked through her papers. Sakura released a relieved sigh. She was very tense when her teacher was looking through the information. "You three Chuunins are pretty good." Naruto grinned. "Anosa, anosa! Tsunade-baachan sa! Of course I was good! I'm the future Rokudaime!" Tsunade glared at him, and his smile faded.

"Shishou…" Sakura began. Tsunade turned her gaze at her.

"D-Did Team 10 go The Mist as well?" Sakura asked, the moment she spoke, she wished she could have stopped. She bit her lower lip. Tsunade's eyes widened. "Sakura, how did you know that?" Sakura looked down. _I'm a terrible liar…_ "I saw Ino…" Naruto coughed, and looked at Sasuke, who glared at him.

"Yamanaka Ino?" Tsunade asked. "Yes their mission was a secret. But once the mission is over. It's fine. You're all dismissed. Sakura, you have training with me tomorrow morning. Be on time." Sakura nodded and Team 7 walked out of the office.

"You saw Ino?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed, and avoid Sasuke's gaze. "Yes I did."

"When was that?"

"It's none of your business." Sakura said, looking sharply at Naruto, who gulped. "I'm going home. Sayonara."

lxl

Sakura wasn't in the mood of talking to her friends. She was smiling and laughing back then, but deep down she felt her heart was breaking into small pieces. She avoids conversation with Sasuke and talked to Naruto all the time. She found her cheeks rather sour after smiling for a couple of hours. Sakura had looked herself into the mirror and asked herself, why was she so stubborn, so annoying. Sakura didn't know the answer. She couldn't answer. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. _I'm crying… again. Baka…_ Someone grabbed her cheeks. Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke.

"You… You're crying again." He said.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, looking away. Her hair hid her eyes from him.

"I want to talk to you." Sasuke said, tightening his grip.

"We have nothing to talk about." Sakura said, she felt her tears falling down again. _Baka, stop… _"You dislike me. We have nothing-"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, cutting her off. Her eyes widened, and turned her face around to see him. "I was cruel wasn't I?" He closed his eyes. "I didn't know why I said those things. But I regret of what I said. I do like you. You're my teammate" Sakura felt that he had stabbed her heart. _Teammate… Only teammate…?_ She forced a smile; but her tears continue to fall down. "It's fine. I know; I'm your teammate. It's obvious isn't it?" _It's not fine! I… am a terrible liar. _

Sasuke pulled her towards him, bending down. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Widening her eyes, her tears continued to fall. _I want to kiss you back… But._ She closed her eyes, _I… I am giving up on you._ She pushed him away and smiled. "So-ne. We are friends aren't we?" She disliked her fake smile, her fake laugh. _I just want to be me again._

"I'm going home. Sayonara!" Sakura waved and smiled. _Goodbye… yes, this time it's goodbye for sure… Sasuke-kun._

_To be continued…_

lxl

**Notes: **Sad? Crap? Good?Of course this is a _SasuSaku _fic. So I'm not going to be sad. You get the picture. Anyway, please review. I would like to hear from my readers. –big grin- On the other hand, I really love reviews… like any other authors do! –nod, nod- So click on the _GO _button! XD Thank you heaps! XDXD

**Current mood: **Feeling happy

**Current music: **Eternal Snow by Changin' my life

See you all in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter sixteen

(**a/n: **Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews! I was so happy! –smile- You guys rock. Note that I have a new fic out called **Eternal Light**. It doesn't mean I'm not going to update this fic. Of course I am. Anyway, this is chapter sixteen.) Now if you'll excuse me, I have a disclaimer to write.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (NejiTen, NaruHina)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me. The end. Full stop.

**Together **

Chapter Sixteen

lxl

"Sakura, you are not paying attention." Tsunade snapped, her hands on her hips, glaring at her student. Sakura blinked, and looked up at her teacher, forcing a smile. "Shishou?" Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, what was I saying?"

"Er, do not release too much chakra when healing?" Sakura suggested, her cheeks reddening. Tsunade stared. "Yes and no. I wasn't saying about that. And yes, do not release too much when healing." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something bothering you?" Sakura shook her head furiously. "No, I'm fine." Tsunade nodded slowly, although she didn't believe her student. Sakura's face darkened, she opened her mouth, but stopped. She wanted to tell Godaime, but does she want to listen to her immature stories? Yes, it was her decision that she is giving up on him. She bit her lower lip. Sakura placed a hand on her forehead, inhaling deeply. Her vision began to blur. She blinked, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Sakura!"

"Hai!" Sakura called out, catching up to Tsunade, who shook her head. Tsunade picked a leaf like herb. "Shizune found this the other day. She told me this leaf is very powerful, it can erase the poison in your body." She handed it to Sakura, who slowly took it. "I suggest you make these into medicine. You do know how to make them?" Sakura nodded, she staggered backwards. "Don't make too much. Make about three maximum- Are you okay?" She bended down to look at her, Sakura nodded. Tsunade frowned, and placed a hand onto her forehead. She sighed. "Sakura, you're burning." She slapped her hand away, Tsunade looked at her in surprise. "Shishou, I'm fine. Please continue-" Her voice trailed off.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out, and sighed and looked at her student's unconscious face. Without waiting, she picked her up. "You should really look after yourself." She said.

lxl

"Sakura-chan is _sick_?" Naruto yelled. Kakashi pushed him off. "Yes, she's resting in her house right now. Godaime-sama took her there. She was training with her, and then she fainted. She has a fever. Nothing to worry about." Naruto's eyes narrowed and stared at Sasuke. He glared at him. "What? It's not my fault." Naruto walked up to him. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything to her."

"Sure, _nothing_." Naruto retorted, pointing a finger to Sasuke. "Did you insult her? Hit her? Kiss her? Punch her?" Sasuke flinched, frowning. "Shut up, you idiot. Punching and hitting are the same."

"You must did something really bad." Naruto said.

"She is _sick_. What does it have to do with me?" Sasuke said impatiently, crossing his arms. Naruto shook his head. "No, you must have said something really bad that made her sick." Sasuke stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto ignored him. "I'm going to her house." Kakashi sighed; both of them watched Naruto disappear.

"Sasuke, go with him." Kakashi ordered.

"Why am I going?" Sasuke asked. "Aren't we here to train?"

"Yes, going visit Sakura is part of the training lessons." Kakashi said wisely. Sasuke glared at him, feeling himself getting angry. "Hey-"

"Okay, let's say you're not going. Would you rather be doing gardening for Godaime?" Kakashi suggested, his eyes closed, he found himself smirking. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'm going." He gave his teacher a final glare. Kakashi watched him go, grinning to himself.

lxl

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto entered Sakura's room. Sakura sat up slowly. "Naruto." He scanned the room, and saw Lee, sitting on a chair, a smile pasted on his face. "Naruto-kun. Nice to see you." Naruto blinked. "Oh, Gejimayu. Hi." He turned to Sakura, handing a basket of food.

"Er, what's that?" Sakura asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto announced happily.

"Eh…?"

"Please have them. I bought them for you." Naruto said, smiling brightly. Sakura laughed softly. "Thanks." She placed the basket beside her bed. "Thank you both for coming to visit me." Sakura looked by her door. Sasuke was not here. She sighed, so he didn't care after all. "Please sit." She waved her hand. Naruto took a seat dully. "Sorry if I worried you." She said to her friends. "Having a fever isn't a big deal."

"Sakura-san, you should lie down." Lee said anxiously. Sakura smiled slightly, she lay down, pulling the covers over her. "Neh, Lee-san, is it very hard to become a Jounin?" She asked, her head turning slightly to see him. He took the question by surprise. "Jounin? Sakura-san you want to become a Jounin?" Sakura blushed (although you can't see, because her cheeks were already red from the fever) "Yes." Lee shook his head. "No, it's just like the Chuunin Exam, but it's more challenging."

The door opened. "Okaa-san, can you bring the tea up?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura."

She sat up, (even though she shouldn't be) and faced Sasuke. He sighed and sat down. She stared. "S-Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi told me to come here." He replied dully. Sasuke looked around. It was a small room. There was a bed, a desk, a chair, and a closet. And plus some paint on the ground. The door opened again. Her mother entered, and placed the cups on the table. She was very pretty woman for her age. Sakura looked a lot like her, except her hair is dark red.

"Sakura-chan, who is this Onee-san?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked. "It's my mother." Naruto stared with disbelieve. "Did she use some Medical Jutsu like Tsunade-baachan?" Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Iie." Her mother smiled and left the room. "Neh, your mother is so young." Naruto said after she closed the door behind her. She looked back at Naruto. "Yes, I know." She could hear her mother walking down the stairs. "I'm feeling fine. Please, I-I want to be alone."

Lee stood up. "Understand." He turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. I think we should really go now. Let Sakura-san rest." Naruto pulled a face, Sasuke shrugged and they left the room and gave her a final glance. Sakura lay back down with a heavy sigh. She reached over to her old Team Seven photo, wiping the dust away with her sleeve.

lxl

The fact that Sakura was sick in fact, spread in Konoha within a day. She was quite famous around Konoha, mainly because she's Tsunade's best student. The Godaime always brings her around. Already, seven people came visit her after Naruto, Sasuke and Lee were gone. Ino came with a bunch of flower, Shikamaru came with her, groaning and saying it was too troublesome. He just received a smack on the head from Ino. Hinata, Tenten and Neji came (dragged by Tenten and cousin), giving her all these presents. Sakura was flattered; she said her sickness is no big deal. To her dismay, her friends ignored her. Some medic, who she doesn't even know or remember their names came and visited her. After two hours, her room is packed with packets of food and presents.

Her mother got a little angry and stuck a sheet of paper on the front door saying: _Please do not disturb. _Maybe the fact that Sakura's sick is probably a good thing. She sighed, closed her eyes. It was so quiet that her ears hurt.

_It's not fair…_

Day three

After three days. She recovered fully. She was able to go to Tsunade's office again, doing some easy healing. She was her bright self again. Her usual laughter and smile, Tsunade was worried about her. She asked Sakura what is wrong; she just smiled and shook her head. Tsunade could tell that smile was fake. Tsunade caught Sakura crying in the bathroom later on in the day.

"Sakura." Tsunade had put a hand on her thin shoulder. She gave her a light shake. "Look, you can tell me what is wrong." Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffed loudly. "I-I'm giving up."

"Giving up?"

"Yes, for good." Sakura replied; she pushed the bathroom door open. "Shishou, some patients are waiting for us. We should get going." Tsunade frowned. "Sakura-"

"Shishou, I'm fine. I just don't think I'll be myself again. I can't. It's too hard." Sakura said, gripping the handle. She gave her teacher an apologetic smile, before running off. _I am Haruno Sakura, and I will always be. _She ran back to the room, with a smile on her face, acting like nothing had happened. Every time she smiles, she could feel how hard it was. Sakura apologized to the patient's mother, and then turn to the boy, she examined the boy. Sakura frowned slightly. She turned back to a medic and ordered to make some medicine. She smiled politely at the mother. "He will be fine. He just lost a lot of blood. He'll be okay." A relieve smile appeared on the mother's anxious face. Lifting the shirt up, she pressed her hands firmly on the boy's chest. Glowing chakra appeared around her hands. A few minutes later, his breathing was normal again. Sakura carefully wiped the blood away from his face and body. The medic rushed over, handing the bag of medicine politely to Sakura. "Sakura-sama, the medicine." She nodded and thanked him.

"This is for your son." Sakura handed the bag to the mother; she thankfully took the bag, wiping a tear away from her eyes. "Arigatou." She said in a shaky voice. "I thought he was going to die. Your name, child?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

lxl

"I want to eat that!"

"You ate the last piece of chocolate! It was mine! Now I'm eating this!"

"So what! I was hungry!"

"I don't care! Give that back!" Chouji shouted, making a jump at Naruto, knocking him down and grabbed the muffin, stuffing it into his great, wide mouth. "Chouji! You bastard!" Naruto shouted, looking hurt. "How dare you!" Birds flew away from the trees. Sasuke sighed. "It's only a muffin, Naruto." He turned his glare to Sasuke. "Easy for you to say! It's the most delicious muffin in the whole village! Whole country! Whole world! Whole Milky Way! Whole universe!" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru's voice was heard from distance. As usual, his hands were in his pockets, eyes half closed. He dragged himself to his other teammates. Ino arched an eyebrow. "Took you a long time."

"Tch, why do we have to train Team Seven?" He asked.

"Because Sakura-chan is not here. And I don't want to train with Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, folding his arms. Sasuke smirked. "Like I want to train with you, you idiot." Ino sighed. "They never get along."

"Where is Sakura anyway?" Chouji, taking a bite of the last piece of chocolate, Naruto stared and opened his mouth. "Chouji! That's mine!" They all ignored him.

"Tsunade-sama called her to the office, some people were injured." Ino replied, fiddling with her hair.

"Neh, let's go see her!" Naruto suggested, making a good guy pose.

"She's working right now." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't really matter." Naruto said. "Youshi! Let's go!" Then he disappeared. His teammates sighed in unison, before catching up to Naruto.

lxl

It nearly gave Naruto a heart attack. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw Sakura covered in blood. "Sakura-chan! You're dying!" Then he fainted on the ground. Sakura had carried him to the bed. After five minutes, he woke up. Sakura apologized and said it was someone else's blood. It wasn't her blood. She went over to the sink and washed her hands. "Gomen, you guys didn't have to come."

"Iie, Sakura, we came here to see you." Ino said, smiling.

"Sou…" Sakura said, taking a glance at Sasuke. Unfortunately, he was looking at her with a serious expression. She blushed, and stared back at the sink. "I saved a lot of people today." Sakura said softly, smiling faintly. It was the first real smile in the day. "A lot of parents thanked me. I kind of like being a medicine ninja now."

Ino patted her in the back. "What was wrong with them?"

Sakura shook her head. "I do not know. They were all covered in blood. I suspect something had poisoned them and being cut badly. Some people were dead already when I looked. Being a shinobi isn't easy, neh?" She looked at Ino, who looked anxiously at her. "Ino, I'm giving up."

"Giving up? You mean Sas-" Ino were cut off by Sakura covering her mouth with her hand, nodding slightly. Sasuke looked at Sakura, he stood up, and then left of the room, Sakura looked after him. Ino looked sadly back at her. _It is the right choice, goodbye. _Sakura released Ino and run out after him.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out. He turned back. "Sorry, am I boring you?" He shook his head. "No. I just want to go back." Sometimes Sakura doesn't really understand Sasuke at all. "I'm sorry if I troubled you."

"Tch, stop apologizing. It makes you look stupid." He said, waving a hand in the air. "Ja." Sakura approached him, lifting her hand and touched his cheek, looking sadly into his dark eyes. He stared blankly back at her. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. "Ja." She said with a final smile on her face.

_To be continued…_

lxl

**Notes: **Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Itachi soon… (dun, dun, dun) Please review! Thank you very much! See you all in the next chapter! Ciao!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer**:Not mine.

**Summary:** He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong. 

****

**Together**

Chapter Seventeen

lxl

Sakura seemed to be normal again after two weeks. Nothing really happened between Sasuke and Sakura. The normal greeting, the normal smile she had was enough for him. She trained with Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi waited for them silently, a slight frown on his face. He noticed Sakura especially, he didn't what had happened to her, but he sensed she was not so bright anymore. Three figures landed in front of Kakashi. He saw the faces of his three students. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Kakashi-sensei, we found it!" He held the scroll up to his face, waving it around proudly. Kakashi looked amused. Sasuke frowned. "You didn't find it, idiot."

"What did you say! Of course I did!" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke smirked. "Idiot is always an idiot."

"Why you little-"

Sakura put both of her hands on his shoulder. "Naruto, stop fighting already. Calm yourself. You just injured yourself on your leg. I'll take it look. Sit down."

Naruto scratched his head. "Sakura-chan is always on Sasuke-teme's side." He crossed his arms; Sakura stopped what she was doing. Her face darkened. Naruto blinked. "S-Sorry." He said quickly. She didn't reply, avoiding his gaze. Sakura took a look at the wound, and then pressed her hand onto the surface. Four of them didn't speak to each other.

It was Kakashi who broke the silence. Naruto looked relieved. "We should get going now, since you're done…" He paused and looked at Sakura. She nodded quietly. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She didn't know what he meant, but she nodded anyway.

lxl

It had been fifteen days and three hours since that fateful day, the evening she decided to give up on him. It had been twenty days since she slapped him across him across the cheek. You see girls falling in front of Uchiha Sasuke. But you'll never see a girl who slapped him. Sakura found it surprising. She walked out of her bathroom, her face flushed from the shower. Her wet hair was getting her shirt drenched, but she didn't care. Pushing her bedroom door open carelessly, she found a man standing in front of her desk. She stared, she seemed to be stopped breathing. "Y-You…" She choked out. Her green eyes met Sharingan. Her body stiff as a stone, he moved towards her. She stepped backwards, "What are you trying to do to me this time?"

"You had a fight with my younger brother." Uchiha Itachi stated. Sakura stiffened, she ignored the question, Itachi placed a hand onto her bare shoulder. His hand cold as ice, she tried to shake him off. "Unhand me!" She demanded, nearly in tears. His grip was too strong, lifting her face with his fingers, he stared into her eyes, "You're in pain." Sakura looked away. "I hate you." She said.

"Come with me." Itachi whispered into her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ear. She flinched, "What do you want from me?" He leaned over and kissed her. It was cold and with no feeling. _Just like Sasuke-kun's…_ She managed to kick him, breaking the kiss apart. "What are you-" She coughed, bending down. _Something is in my mouth…_ Sakura looked up at him painfully, "What did you do?" He held her hand, and pulled her towards him. "Nothing. You're mine now, Sakura. You must listen to me." She could feel her eyelids began to drop.

lxl

"Why is she always late these days?" Naruto complained; he tapped his foot onto the ground. Godaime told Team Seven to meet at her office this morning; she had something to tell them. To everyone's surprise, Sakura was late. Sasuke sighed impatiently, couldn't find an insult to throw at Naruto. Kakashi mumbled something, and then went back to his book. Tsunade narrowed her eyes; it is not normal that her student is late. She was two hours late. She stood up from her chair, "We're not waiting anymore. Let's start. This mission is very important."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tsunade-baachan, you're not going to wait for Sakura-chan?"

"No." Tsunade snapped, clearly she's not in a good mood. Naruto winced. "She's late. Doesn't matter. Kakashi or someone will tell her after." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Tsunade threw him a dirty look. "We found another-" A man rushed in, without knocking. Tsunade turned her head towards the man. "Out! Get out of my office!" The man staggered back. "I'm terribly sorry, Godaime-sama!"

"Out!" She yelled.

"But-But this is really important!"

"I don't care! Out!"

The man clenched his fists, before he could stop himself, he yelled out. "Some of us saw Itachi in the village! And Sakura-sama is missing!" The room went silent. They were too shock to speak. "S-Sakura-chan is mission…?" Naruto was the one who the silence.

"Yes, she is. We went to her apartment this morning, and no one was there." The man reported. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke ran out of the office.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade called.

_All this time, I've been seeking power…_

_It's all because to kill my older brother._

_But I realized now, I am wrong._

_I am seeking power… because of her…_

**_To be continued…_**

lxl

(**a/n: **I am really sorry! It's been a month since I last updated! I hope everyone's still reading this fic… And this chapter is um, short. Yes, I know that. I apologize for that as well. I will soon post my next chapter soon. Don't worry… Thank you to those people who reviewed last time! Oh yes, forgot to mention. This fanfic's ending will be based on the anime **Ragnarok**, it won't be exactly the same. I will, of course, change most of the ideas.

Please, please review! They give me courage to write fanfics! So please do review. It will make me feel better. Thanks a lot. See you all in the next chapter!)


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…

**Summary: **He never pays attention to her. He ignores her completely. He thought she was annoying. But soon he realized he was wrong.

**Together **

Chapter Eighteen

lxl

Sakura stirred, opening her eyes slowly. She felt dizzy, wanting to go back to sleep again. She blinked, looking around. She rose from the ground, alarmed. _Where am I?_

"You have awoken."

Sakura turned around. _I remember now… He took me here._ "Uchiha Itachi, what's the meaning of this?" She demanded. Her legs felt almost weak, her eyelids started to close. Her mind forced the sleepiness back.

"Don't worry, you're not in danger. Soon he'll come and look for you." Itachi drawled. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "_He_? Look, I don't know why you're keeping me here, but is Orochimaru involved in this?" She knew Orochimaru is not alive. Who knows, Itachi might have brought him alive again. He smirked. "No, Sakura."

"Why am-"

"You have a lot of questions." He commented. Sakura glared.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"No." She snapped.

"That's too bad, I prepared food for you." Itachi pointed at the table. Sakura blinked. She was indeed hungry, but she was not willing to eat his food. "God knows what you put in there." She said, disgusted. Sakura looked around, looking for a chance to escape. She can feel his eyes on her. Sakura shuddered, not meeting his gaze. Tsunade once told her that a Sharingan could be very dangerous.

"The pill should be activated by now." He said.

"P-Pill…?" Sakura asked, she was afraid what comes next.

"Didn't you know? It was a pill that I put in your mouth." Itachi smirked, folding his arms. Sakura gasped. "Why did you do that?"

"It is easy to control you, Sakura."

Sakura stared, horrified. "I won't be controlled. Uchiha." She said.

"Yes, we'll see…" Itachi drawled. He placed two fingers on her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes, and fell asleep. He caught her in his arms. "Haruno Sakura. When you wake up. You will not mention me and kill Uchiha Sasuke." He placed another pill in Sakura's hand. "Take care." Placing her on the ground, he disappeared.

lxl

Sasuke knows where she was. He remembered the place clearly, where Itachi last kidnapped them. He had a feeling that she is there, and hoped she is safe. Since Itachi is with her, she could be in danger. He clutched his fists. _I'm so stupid… I never realized this. _Tsunade had told him to wait; he didn't even answer and ran out of Konoha Gates. Many ANBU tried to hold him back, back he threw them away, Naruto was shocked with this behaviour. He was so angry that he punched him on the face. Sasuke didn't even bother to hit him back.

He touched his cheek. He could still feel the pain. It was weird, he wasn't angry with Naruto.

The Godaime probably send some people to look for Sakura. They wouldn't know where she was; they have never been to the place. No one understands her feeling. He wondered if Sakura was angry with him, did she go because of him? He regretted for being so cold towards her. He regretted everything.

It started to rain. Heavy raindrops fell on him; he didn't bother to any shelter at all.

_I'm coming._

lxl

Tsunade closed the door behind her. She sighed heavily. Naruto looked worried. "Tsunade-baachan, can I please go with them?" Tsunade shook his head. "Gomen Naruto, you can't."

"Why?" Naruto protested.

"Akatsuki still wants your inner Kyuubi." Tsunade said, annoyed. "I said it about a hundred times. Don't make me repeat again." Naruto shook his head fiercely. "It doesn't matter! Sakura-chan is my friend!" Tsunade sighed, "Yes, but you can't risk your life."

"What about Sasuke!" Naruto demanded. "Why can he go!"

"Because…" She paused, not wanting to say the answer. "Because… she loves him." Naruto didn't response. He took the nearest chair and sat down. "Tsunade-baachan…"

"I do not know why Sakura was kidnapped." Tsunade began, looking into Naruto's saddened eyes. "Akatsuki wants many things, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "Yes, they want Kyuubi as well… It is not fair. Thank god Orochimaru is gone." Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Orochimaru is killed, finally. Jiraiya helped me, of course. Without his help, I won't be successful. After all, we three are the Sannins. I hope… I hope when I'm gone. Sasuke, you and Sakura will be the Sannins." Her voice shook. Naruto stared at her. "What do you mean, when you're gone?" He asked.

"I don't have a long time to live." Tsunade responded calmly. Naruto blinked. "Don't talk about the future, Tsunade-baachan." She shrugged. "I'm just telling you my future plans. You three are strong. I hope you three will be the Legendary Sannins as well." Naruto glanced at Tsunade, biting his lip.

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto. Sakura will come back safely. Together with Sasuke."

lxl

Sasuke pushed the door open, making a loud bang. He looked around, and found Sakura sitting on a chair, her eyes closed. He panicked, and ran to her. He took her shoulders and shook them. "Sakura! Wake up." She blinked, opening eyes and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun."

"A-Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura smiled. "Yes. Of course, why shouldn't I?"

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged. "No idea." She laid her head upon his shoulder, hugging him. "I missed you." Sasuke stiffened, without knowing, he circled his arms around her waist, breathing the scent of her pink hair. "Tsunade is worried about you, and so is Naruto." Sakura smiled lightly. "It's okay, I'll go back. You know, Sasuke-kun, this is the first time you held me like this." Sasuke was silent. They broke apart. She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. She flicked her tongue across and placed the pill into his mouth. He gasped, and swallowed it. He pushed her away, his Sharingan glaring. "What the hell are you?"

"I am Sakura." She said.

"Itachi made you do this." He said.

"No." She said. "The pill that you just swallowed is poisoned. You will die very soon." Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye." Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Sakura! You have to wake up!" She looked at him coldly. "I don't want to. I want to stay like this. You're always cold to me, always ignoring me. I'm sick of that. It is always unrequited love." He started to feel dizzy; he ignored the pain and pulled her towards him, embracing her. "Sakura, please wake up."

"Let me go, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said almost voiceless.

He sighed, then without thinking twice; he said, "I love you." It was the first time he had even told anyone in those three words. Not even his family, nor friends.

Words escaped from his mouth without knowing, he gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth. Sakura remained expressionless. Sasuke suddenly let go of; he didn't speak to her, and sat down onto the ground. He knew he was going to die soon, he never thought he would said those three words this soon. Sakura bent down beside him, placing a single hand on his shoulder. "Love." She said, monotone. Sasuke looked up, remaining silent. "I'm sorry." Apologized Uchiha. Sakura smirked, and tilted her head back. "Yes. Now you realized you're sorry. It's too late…" Sasuke coughed, blood spluttered. He wasn't afraid of death. He knew he's going to die anyway. Sasuke gave her a final look, and then collapsed onto the floor. Sakura blinked.

Words echoed inside her head. Images flashed into her mind. Sakura cried out in pain, sinking her knees to the ground, she punched the floor with her fists. Tears poured down from her eyes. Huge tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached out to him. _He's still alive…_ She rushed over. "Sasuke-kun!" She held his head, crying and shaking her head, she pushed the voice and images aside. "I'm so sorry…" Her words were drowned with his kiss. "I-Itachi made me do this…" She told him, sobbing. Her voice shook. She laid him down flat onto the floor. "I'm going to try my best to heal you. I might not be the best medicine-nin, but I'll try." She stared at him with saddened eyes. "Before I do this, please I beg you. Do not seek revenge to your brother again…" Her voice trailed off.

"I-I promise…"

lxl

Uchiha Sasuke had been lying in hospital for a week. He still needs Tsunade's special treatment; the pill is out, thankfully. Not to his surprise, Sakura visited him every single day; bring a bouquet of flowers, or a basket of food. Naruto noticed; Sasuke began to smile more often now. He grinned to himself, hiding behind the door while spying on Sasuke and Sakura. He was happy for his friends. Naruto never knew Sasuke could smile. He had always imagined that he would die alone. Naruto shook his head, smiling.

A figure appeared behind him, she placed a hand on his lean shoulder. "Oi." Naruto jumped, and faced Tenten. She smiled at him. Naruto sighed heavily. "Don't scare me like this, Tenten-san!" She stuck her tongue out. She had her hair tied in a ponytail. Naruto almost didn't recognize her at once. "Sorry. How's Sasuke-san?" Naruto broke into a broad grin. "Shh, having a private time with Sakura-chan." Tenten blinked, then grinned back at him. "I see…" She peeked through the door as well. "I feel bad." She whispered.

"Don't be. Remember all those things that Sasuke done to me. And you won't feel bad." Naruto said, pulling a face. Tenten laughed silently. "He's not so bad." Naruto glared. "Not so bad, right."

"She… Sakura, she's so caring. She doesn't even care about her health, I mean she's a medical specialist!" Tenten commented, gazing at Sakura. "And pretty." She said with a laugh.

"Huh, Sakura-chan? Of course." Naruto nodded with agreement. He sighed. "Yeah, I know it was unrequited love. So I gave up. It was painful at first. But now I'm okay. I have Hinata."

"Hinata-sama is kind." Tenten said. Naruto grinned at her. A cough was heard behind them. They both turned around. "Neji!" She called out, giving him a grin. He glared at both of Naruto. "What are you two doing?" Tenten noticed the iciness in his voice. "Spying on Sasuke-san and Sakura." She whispered. The prodigy is actually jealous…? No sarcasm here. _Does people turn stupid when they fall in love? _Naruto wondered to himself, staring at Neji. Clearly, Tenten and Naruo are just friends. Clearly, he's in love with Hinata.

"Oh?"

"Come on Neji." Tenten said. "Trust me?" He sighed, and gave up. "We should better get going, Tenten." She stared back at him, an eyebrow was raised, "I want to stay."

"Gai-sensei's orders." Neji said. She sighed. "Fine." She turned to Naruto. "We have to go. Gai-sensei is waiting. He probably discovered a new jutsu!" She grinned at him. Neji simply glared. Before she left the corridor. She said to Naruto. "I never knew Sasuke-kun could smile. Please say thank you to Sakura! It is stunning!" She laughed before she ran off.

One week later

Sasuke was recovered completely after a week. Sakura was happy to see this. She thanked her Shishou over and over again. "Thanks… for everything." He said to her one day in the hospital, his final day. Sakura turned around, surprised. She sat down beside him, smiling lightly. She reached over to the bench and handed him over the bento. "Your lunch, I made it for you." Sasuke glanced at her thankfully. "You… You do remember what I said to you before?" They were sitting outside of the hospital, gazing at the sunset sky.

"Loads of things." She said in daze.

"Don't make me say it again." He said, bewildered. He turned his head around, avoiding her gaze. She embraced him, burying her face into his chest. "I love you." She said softly. Sasuke smiled and embraced her back. Sakura paused. "You don't feel the same?" She asked, hurt.

"I told you, I don't want to say it again…"

But the answer to that was too simple.

Sakura smiled, "Oh well. It doesn't matter." She too, seemed to realize this as well.

They remained there in silence, watching the sun lower across the mountains. Finally, Sakura stirred slightly. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

He smiled lightly. For once the desperate cries of his heart seemed to be heard, as time slowed to a standstill and the breeze died down. The afternoon sunlight framed the two lovers with its golden kiss, and a quiet peace rose around them.

A moment and a lifetime later, the breeze blew once more, separating the last of the summer leaves from their branches with a gentle sigh.

"You can hear it, can't you, Sasuke-kun? The planet singing to us."

**-Owari-**

lxl

**Authoress's Notes: **This fic has finally finished! (Stab, stab) –tears- TT.TT I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter of this fic. (?) Yes, the ending was based on the Anime Ragnarok. I like it, it's sweet, so I decided I would base it onto my fic! –smile smile- But it's a little different though, the girl saved the guy by kissing him, so the red pill fell out from his back. I think it's a little, er… cliché. So I changed that.

-Sigh- Exams soon… I hate exams, and suck at it. T.T

A big thank you to my readers and reviews. I appreciate them. Thinking back, I wondered, how did I ever write this story?

This is all for this fic. See you all in my new fic(s). I currently have another fic out XD, hope you'll check it out! See you all! TT.TT

Reviews greatly suggest. (Please review!)

Thank you all.

PS: Anyone watched Advent Children? I love it.

**-Cherry Arrow**


End file.
